Dans l'Ombre du Survivant ϟ Primitiae
by Junoan
Summary: Harmony Lily Potter peut parler aux serpents. Elle est même amie avec l'un d'eux. Elle sait coudre et cuisiner. Elle a été élevée comme une fille modèle – ou du moins, elle essaye d'en être une du mieux qu'elle peut. Elle est considérée comme une déception par sa tante Pétunia mais elle est surtout connue comme étant "le Garçon qui a survécu".
1. Après Casse-Croûte, Le Bon Gros Géant

**Titre:** Dans l'Ombre du Survivant _ϟ_ Primitiae

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est basé en majorité sur les œuvres de J.K. Rowling, ses adaptations cinématographiques et jeux vidéos, quelques uns des personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya, QuinRose et autres. Paraphrases et citations directes viennent des romans,

**Genre:** Réalité Alternative, Darkfic

**Pairings:** éventuels Drago/fem!Harry (couple principal), Ron/Hermione******  
****Minor pairings:** Seamus/Dean, Neville→fem!Harry (amour à sens unique), Ginny→fem!Harry, etc.

**Avertissements:** Slash (présence de relations homosexuelles) & Het, Gender-Flip, Grey!Harry (ou Slytherin!Harry dans le sens où ses tendances Serpentard sont mises en avant), sang, violence, Character Death, usage de langage grossier, Fusion (mineurs cross-overs, caméo de personnages venant d'autres séries), références et clins d'œil à d'autres œuvres

**Note de l'auteur:** La romance dans cette fanfiction est d'une priorité secondaire, elle sera développée assez lentement, alors si vous êtes venus uniquement pour ça, vous pouvez rebrousser chemin. Ah oui, tant que j'y suis, mettez une croix sur les lemons.

**Résumé:** Harmony Lily Potter peut parler aux serpents et est même amie avec l'un d'eux. Elle sait danser, coudre, cuisiner et elle connait les bonnes manières mais malgré tous ses efforts, elle est considérée comme une déception par sa tante Pétunia qui voudrait faire d'elle une femme respectable et bien élevée. Ce qu'elle ignore est que dans le monde des sorciers, elle est surtout mieux connue sous le nom du "Garçon qui a survécu".

* * *

******PRIMVS ANNVS********  
********Philosophi Lapis**

* * *

******Chapitre I********  
Après Casse-Croûte, Le Bon Gros Géant**

.

Un jeune garçon pale et blond réprima violemment un bâillement. Cela n'aurait pas été digne d'un membre d'une famille aussi prestigieuse que la sienne, après tout. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait s'ennuyer ! Son père, un homme à l'allure aristocratique aux longs cheveux tout aussi blond, était occupé à parler affaires avec un autre homme tandis que sa mère attendait patiemment avec lui. Non loin de lui se trouvait un garçon mince, du même âge que lui, qui semblait s'ennuyer aussi.

— Mère, quand est-ce que nous pourrons enfin nous en aller ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plaintive. Cela fait presque _des décennies_ que nous nous trouvons dans cet endroit rempli de _Moldus_.

— Patience, mon Dragon, tempéra sa mère, ton Père n'en aura plus pour très longtemps. Va donc discuter de Quidditch avec ton ami pour patienter.

Il soupira intérieurement. Ledit ami était un véritable rat de bibliothèque et n'avait aucun intérêt pour le sport. Ils avaient très peu de points communs en dehors de l'association de leurs pères respectifs. Néanmoins, il supposa qu'il devait courtoisie et respect envers l'autre garçon puisqu'il était pratiquement son égal.

— _"Des décennies"_, vraiment ? ricana le garçon filiforme lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint. Où sont tes rides dans ce cas ?

Le blondinet pinça les lèvres, refusant de mordre à l'hameçon. Il savait pertinemment que l'autre cherchait à l'aiguillonner pour se distraire et il refusait de servir de distraction à qui que ce soit !

— Cet endroit est infesté de _ces créatures inférieurs_, dit-il avec une grimace de dégoût. Ne me dis que tu ne te sens pas toi-même indigné de devoir supporter leur présence ?

Le garçon efflanqué ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand soudain, des cris de terreur et de panique retentirent, faisant sursauter les trois adultes et les deux enfants. Ils n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps, ils parvinrent à trouver facilement à trouver la source des hurlements. Une foule de gens sortait en bousculade par l'entrée du zoo devant lequel les deux hommes s'étaient donné rendez-vous.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand tout redevint calme, ils allèrent se renseigner et apprirent qu'un serpent s'était échappé du vivarium, d'où la raison de la débandade générale. _Ah ! Rien que des poltrons incivilisés !_ pensa sauvagement le jeune blond. _Le serpent a dû en avoir assez de servir de bête de foire à ces créatures qui auraient dû prendre sa place._

Le moment d'excitation passé, le garçon s'ennuyait à nouveau. Il se divertit en observant d'un air absent les visiteurs qui sortaient du zoo. Puis, finalement, ce qu'il attendait avec impatience arriva : son père avait fini de discuter avec l'autre homme. Il était enfin temps de partir.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il regardait distraitement un groupe isolé de cinq personnes sortir du zoo, il ressentit comme une étincelle à l'intérieur de lui qui le fit écarquiller les yeux. Par Merlin, quelle puissance ! Du coin de l'œil, il vit que son ami avait eu la même réaction.

Il tendit l'oreille, essayant de déterminer qui, du groupe, avait provoqué le choc. Il y avait deux adultes et trois autres enfants : un garçon dont la face lui faisait penser à celui d'un rat («_ Le serpent a essayé de m'étouffer en s'enroulant autour de moi ! _» disait-il avec une excitation à peine cachée), un gros bonhomme moustachu qui avait le visage rougi de colère (« _L'anniversaire de mon fils, complètement gâché ! _» hurlait-il), une femme ressemblant à un cheval (« _Ne t'inquiètes pas, Duddykins_*¹_, on punira cette vilaine fille ! Comment est-ce arrivé ?! _» s'exclamait-elle) qui entourait d'un bras réconfortant une silhouette tremblante, enveloppée d'une couverture trempée – était-ce un énorme ballon rose qu'il entrapercevait là ? – , et enfin, une fille maigrichonne qui se faisait tirer l'oreille par la main libre de la femme-cheval («_ Je ne sais pas ! Je le jure ! Je me tenais devant la vitre quand soudain, elle a disparu... comme par magie !_ » gémissait-elle).

Il secoua la tête. Non, c'était impossible. Ce ne pouvait être eux. Et certainement pas la fille qui se faisait évidemment dominée par cette Moldue adulte. Il se retourna vers ses parents qui l'appelaient, refilant l'information au fond de son cerveau.

Plus tard, quand il fut confortablement installé dans son lit à baldaquin douillet, il avait déjà oublié la fillette à lunettes.

§

C'était sous la chaleur du soleil d'une chaude journée d'été qu'une fillette s'occupait du jardin de la tante Pétunia. Agenouillée, elle taillait les rosiers, se piquant les doigts avec les épines et s'essuyant de temps à autre la sueur de son front avec une main couverte de terre. Elle avait soif, et surtout, elle avait faim, son ventre gargouillant lui prouvant cela.

Elle envisagea sérieusement un moment, si elle pouvait se permettre d'aller en cuisine en douce afin de voler quelque chose dans le réfrigérateur pour calmer sa faim. Finalement, elle secoua la tête, se disant que cela ne valait pas les risques, l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia étant tout deux présents dans l'entrée de la cuisine à discuter de leurs plans de vacances d'été.

Elle soupira et poussa un petit cri de douleur en se piquant le doigt pour la énième fois lorsqu'elle entendit un sifflement venant des hautes herbes d'une partie de la pelouse qu'elle n'avait pas encore tondue. Elle tendit l'oreille, ayant l'impression d'entendre des mots.

_~ Un homme... je viens d'entendre un cri d'homme pas loin... pourvu que cet homme ne sssse rapproche pas plusss..._

Elle agrandit les yeux, se rappelant l'incident avec le boa brésilien à l'anniversaire de son cousin Dudley. Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis, mais sa mémoire était toujours aussi fraîche que si cela s'était passé la veille. La voix était basse et sifflante comme celle du serpent qu'elle avait rencontré au zoo. Serait-ce possible que... Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la porte de derrière, vérifiant bien qu'elle n'avait pas de témoin, puis elle s'accroupit et marcha à quatre pattes en direction du sifflement qui commença à se faire menaçant.

~ _Non ! Éloigne-toi ! Va-t'en ! Va-t'en ! Va-t'en donc !_

Mais cela ne la découragea pas, elle se contenta d'observer les herbes, ses sens mis en alertes, à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Puis quelque chose de long et fin fit enfin son apparition.

C'était bel et bien un autre serpent.

Celui-ci était, par contre, bien moins impressionnant que le boa constrictor du zoo, il était bien plus petit et plus mince mais sa forme restait élégante. Il était de couleur vert marron, avec des motifs noirs sur les flancs et un collier jaune ornait son cou. Sa tête était large et triangulaire et les écailles sur celle-ci étaient plus grande qu'ailleurs sur son corps.

Il tirait une langue fourchue, aplatissant la tête et le cou, essayant de se montrer plus intimidant.

_~ Pars ! Pars ! Tsss, je n'ai guère envie de faire le mort une nouvelle fois... maudits sssoient les hommes..._

Le serpent se mit en position d'attaque mais l'enfant décida d'intervenir avant qu'il ne passe à l'action.

— Euh, bonjour ? Excusez-moi, monsieur le serpent, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire par "faire le mort" ?

Cela fit pour effet d'immobiliser la créature par surprise.

_~ Tu comprends sssse que je dis ?_

— Oui, avoua-t-elle, se demandant pourquoi elle trouvait si naturel d'avoir une conversation avec un animal. Je suis Harmony Lily Potter, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Harmony pour faire plus court... et vous, quel est votre nom ?

Le serpent resta un long moment silencieux, paraissant l'étudier avec ses grands yeux aux pupilles rondes avant de finalement se détendre.

_~ Je n'ai pas de nom, enfant d'homme._

— Alors comment vous faites pour vous appeler entre serpents pendant une discussion ? s'étonna Harmony.

_~ Nous ne le faisons tout ssssimplement pas_, répondit la créature rampante. _Nous ssssentons rarement le besoin d'entamer une converssation. Quel intérêt d'avoir un nom sss'il n'y a persssonne pour l'utiliser ?_

— C'est vrai, accorda-t-elle en pensant au nombre de fois où son oncle l'appelait par « ma fille », « mon enfant », « hé toi » ou « Potter » mais pratiquement jamais par son prénom. Mais moi, j'aimerais bien pouvoir vous appeler par autre chose que monsieur le serpent...

~ _Ssssi cela te dérange tant_, prononça lentement le serpent, _donne-moi donc toi-même un nom._

— Pardon ? hoqueta la jeune fille, ne s'attendant guère à cela. Moi, vous donner un nom ? Êtes-vous sûr ?

~ _Sssi tu me donnes un nom, je deviendrais ton compagnon_, finit-il par dire après un temps._ Tu parles ma langue, tu me comprends. J'ai déjà entendu parler d'êtres de ton espèce qui sssont comme toi par mes __congénères, mais ils sssont rares, très rares. On dit qu'ils ssont desssstinés à de grandes choses. Ce ssserait un honneur de recevoir un nom de ta part._

Il y en avait d'autres comme elle ? Qui pouvaient parler aux serpents ? Harmony cligna les yeux et se retint à peine de plonger l'animal dans une avalanche de questions et préféra se concentrer sur le nom du serpent. Elle se sentait plutôt excitée, elle n'avait jamais eu d'animal de compagnie avant. Et l'idée d'avoir enfin un compagnon avec qui parler, de ne plus être seule l'emporta sur sa curiosité. Les questions pouvaient attendre.

Voyons, voyons... comment pourrait-elle le nommer ? C'était un mâle, elle ne savait pas comment et pourquoi mais elle en était sûre, alors elle devrait choisir un nom masculin. Mickey ? Donald ? Dingo ? Non, trop gamin. De plus, elle voyait mal ces noms correspondre à un serpent. Pongo ? Rex ? Médor ? Balto ? Milou ? Lou ? Max ? Buddy ? Elle raya ces noms de sa petite liste mentale, son nouveau ami étant loin d'être canin. Félix ? Simba ? O'Malley ? Olive ? Oscar ? Garfield ? Pffft, aucun d'eux ne conviendraient, ce n'était pas non plus un chat.

Elle entendit son ventre gargouiller à nouveau et sentit ses joues se réchauffer. Si le serpent avait été pourvu de sourcils, elle était sûre qu'il les aurait haussé d'un air moqueur.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour avoir un petit casse-croûte... Ah.

Manquant d'idées et n'en trouvant pas de meilleures, elle se décida d'appeler son compagnon rampant tout simplement. Bien qu'elle avait le sentiment qu'elle le regretterait plus tard. Enfin bon, tant pis, elle avait bien trop faim pour y réfléchir correctement.

— Snack*****², dit-elle. C'est votre nom à partir de maintenant.

§

L'arrivée de Snack dans la vie d'Harmony changea pas mal de choses dans son quotidien habituellement prévisible imposé par les Dursley pendant les vacances d'été : d'ordinaire, elle se levait tôt le matin pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, puis elle devait faire tous les autres tâches ménagères de la maison que ce soient, la vaisselle, le linge, le dépoussiérage, le rangement, le jardinage, etc. Le soir venu, elle devait se coucher dans sa chambre – si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi –, le placard sous l'escalier.

De temps à autre, quand elle y pensait, la tante Pétunia lui faisait prendre des cours particuliers, lui inculquant tout ce qui – selon elle – ferait d'elle une parfaite épouse, ce qui comprenait savoir coudre (ce qui était très utile pour réparer les habits abîmés de Dudley qu'on lui refilait), les bonnes manières (plus particulièrement comment se comporter en présence d'invités), la danse et jouer d'un instrument (afin de divertir les invités).

Harmony, quant à elle, était convaincue que si sa tante lui offrait pareille éducation, c'était pour donner une bonne image et réputation à sa famille auprès de leur entourage. Après tout, si la pauvre petite orpheline du quartier avait été si bien élevée, que dire de « la grande générosité » de l'oncle et la tante qui l'avait recueillie hormis que du bien ? De plus, les Dursley y gagnaient, ils pouvaient toujours l'utiliser pour avancer la carrière de l'oncle Vernon s'ils parvenaient à trouver un parti intéressé et arranger un mariage.

Secrètement, la jeune fille espérait qu'une fois sa majorité atteinte, elle aurait quitté les Dursley avant que cela n'arrive. Elle refusait la possibilité d'avoir son avenir entièrement dicté et planifié par eux. Enfin, elle aurait pu avoir pire. Brrr, elle n'osait imaginer comment elle aurait été traité si elle avait été un garçon.

Durant son temps libre, Harmony se promenait normalement dans les environs ou se réfugiait dans la librairie du coin pour éviter Dudley et sa bande. À présent, elle rendait visite autant que possible à son nouvel ami dans le jardin et l'amenait avec elle hors de la maison, cherchant un coin tranquille pour discuter. Pour ce faire, elle lui demandait de se cacher sous son tee-shirt, chose pas bien difficile, étant donné que les vieux vêtements de son cousin étaient assez large pour dissimuler la présence du serpent. Tout le monde n'y voyait que du feu. Parfois, elle l'invitait dans son placard, et le serpent chassait les araignées et les quelques rares rongeurs qui s'y étaient égarés pour elle.

Ils s'échangeaient des anecdotes, les dernières nouvelles, et surtout, ils apprenaient à se connaître.

Elle adorait connaître de nouvelles choses sur Snack.

Elle apprit ainsi que le serpent aimait se nourrir de souris, de grenouilles et de poissons (« _Mersssi, cela faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas mangé._ » l'avait remerciée le serpent une fois qu'elle lui avait apporté les restes de son repas, de la poiscaille), qu'il savait nager, ayant vécu autrefois près d'une rivière (« _Comment fais-je pour nager sssans ces choses que tu appelles __"__bras__"__ ? Cette __quessstion est ridicule, pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de ces... _bâtons_ pour te déplassser dans l'eau ?_ »), qu'il jouait parfois le mort pour qu'on le laisse tranquille, que le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, il avait tenté de se faire passer pour une vipère pour l'effrayer (« C_'est un ssserpent_, lui avait-il expliqué lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué qu'elle ne voyait pas la différence et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait cela, _qui est plus dangereux que __moi, ssses morsssures sont venimeuses, donc sssi jamais tu en croises un, ne t'en approche sssurtout pas !_ ») et qu'il avait peur des chats (« _Ne ris pas ! Ces maudits poilus ssont capables d'être très vicieux ! Cela ssse voit que tu n'as jamais reçu un de leurs coups de pattes ! Ils adorent jouer avec leur proie._ »).

Snack se révélait être un bon confident. Il était patient, il écoutait Harmony sans l'interrompre et cherchait à lui rendre service, lui prodiguant conseils et proposant son aide – bien que ceux-ci étaient le plus souvent inapplicables (« _Fais la morte quand ce __"__gang de Dudley__"__ comme tu les appelles est là, ainsssi ils te laisssseront en paix. Cela marche bien avec moi._ » ou « _Mors-les ! Après ça, ils auront peur de toi et ne te toucheront plus._ » ou « _Présente-moi à eux ! Tu verras, je sssaurais comment les amadouer !_ » ou encore « _Tu as faim ? Ils ne te nourrissssent pas asssssez ! Sssi tu veux, je chasssserais pour toi une ssssouris._ ») et elle se retrouvait le plus souvent obligée de refuser poliment son aide.

Mais une chose était sûre et certaine : Harmony n'était plus seule !

Elle avait enfin un ami à qui se confier, auprès de qui trouver du réconfort, et peu importe que ce dernier n'avait pas de bras pour la rassurer, pour la jeune fille qui n'avait eu personne pour la prendre c'était déjà assez. Elle n'osait imaginer ce que ce serait de retrouver cette solitude dans laquelle elle s'était résignée. Maintenant qu'elle ressentait cette chaleur, qu'elle avait appris cette... émotion étrangère dont elle ne savait quel nom donner mais qui la rendait heureuse à chaque fois qu'elle était avec Snack, elle ne voulait pas perdre cette sensation, elle voulait absolument la garder.

Alors, elle se surprit à prendre le reptile de plus en plus souvent avec elle, jusqu'à l'emporter presque tout le temps, bien caché sous ses amples vêtements, où qu'elle aille. Au final, il n'y avait presque rien que l'animal ne finisse par savoir sur elle, que ce soit en bien, ou en mal.

§

Harmony contempla la lettre bouche bée. Son cœur faisait de grands bonds dans sa poitrine, comme une balle en caoutchouc. De toute sa vie, personne, jamais, ne lui avait écrit. D'ailleurs, qui aurait pu le faire ? Elle n'avait pas d'amis en dehors de Snack, pas de parents autres que son oncle et sa tante, elle n'était même pas inscrite à la bibliothèque bien qu'elle s'y rendait souvent, ce qui lui évitait de recevoir des mots désagréables exigeant le retour de livres empruntés.

Et pourtant, elle avait entre les mains une lettre dont l'adresse ne pouvait prêter à confusion :

Mr H. Potter  
Dans le placard sous l'escalier  
4, Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey

L'enveloppe, lourde et épaisse, était faite d'un parchemin jauni et l'adresse était écrite à l'encre vert émeraude. Il n'y avait pas de timbre. En retournant l'enveloppe, les mains tremblantes, elle vit un sceau de cire frappé d'un écusson qui représentait un aigle, un lion, un blaireau et un serpent entourant la lettre "P". La seule chose qui faisait défaut, par contre, était le fait que la lettre s'adressait à un _Mr_ H. Potter, et autant qu'elle sache, elle était peut-être loin d'être une parfaite lady, elle n'était pas un_ monsieur_, merci bien !

— Dépêche-toi, ma fille, cria l'oncle Vernon dans la cuisine. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu regardes s'il n'y a pas de lettre piégée ?

Sa plaisanterie ne fit rire que lui.

~ _Qu'est-sssse que tu fais ? Qu'attends-tu pour la cacher ?_ chuchota furieusement Snack qui l'avait accompagnée sous ses vêtements.

Cela la réveilla. Elle s'empressa d'enfouir la lettre dans ses habits et reprit le chemin de la cuisine. Elle donna à son oncle la carte postale et la facture puis elle se dirigea vers le jardin, impatiente de savoir ce qui était écrit. Elle entendit l'homme pousser un grognement dégoûté en ouvrant l'enveloppe de la facture avant de lire ce qui était écrit au dos de la carte postale.

— Marge est malade, dit-il à la tante Pétunia. Elle a mangé un drôle de coquillage.

La brunette espérait que la tante Marge s'était étouffée avec. La tante Pétunia répondit quelque chose mais elle ignorait quoi. Elle avait refermé la porte vitrée après elle de façon à étouffer les voix. Une fois qu'elle se fut suffisamment éloignée, elle s'accroupit, posa son compagnon rampant au sol et prit l'enveloppe.

~ _Alors ? _pressa le serpent._ De quoi ssssagit-il ?_

Harmony ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia sa lettre qu'il contenait, un parchemin d'un jaune semblable à celui de l'enveloppe, et la lut :

_**COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE**__  
__**Directeur : Albus Dumbledore**__  
__(Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-__  
__chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)_

_Cher Mr Potter,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

**_Minerva McGonagall_**_  
_**_Directrice adjointe_**

Était-ce... une blague ? Si c'était le cas, alors elle trouvait la plaisanterie de très mauvais goût. Et encore ce Mr, elle nota, les sourcils froncés et les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirant vers le bas. Elle n'était peut-être pas très féminine – au grand désarroi de la tante Pétunia – mais elle ne ressemblait pas à un homme, tout de même ! Et que voulaient-ils dire par « nous attendons votre hibou » ? Dans tous les cas, elle pouvait tirer un trait sur les Dursley dans la liste des suspects qui auraient pu faire cela pour se moquer d'elle. Ils désapprouvaient l'imagination, ce ne pouvait donc pas être eux.

Snack lui poussa doucement la main avec sa tête, rappelant sa présence et elle lui résuma la lettre.

~ _Ils penssssent que tu es un mâle ?_

— Quiconque a écrit cette lettre semble croire que je suis un garçon ! s'indigna Harmony. C'est n'importe quoi !

~ _Es-tu ssssûre que c'est adressé à toi, et non à quelqu'un d'autre ?_

À ces mots, elle se figea, une pensée lui venant soudainement à l'esprit. Et si Snack avait raison ? Et si le facteur s'était trompé d'adresse et que la lettre était destinée à un autre Potter ? Une bouffée mêlée d'espoir et d'excitation commença à naître au fond d'elle. Cela voudrait dire qu'elle avait peut-être encore une famille autre que les Dursley ! Mais aussitôt qu'elle posa le regard sur l'enveloppe, elle déchanta très vite. L'adresse indiquait le placard sous l'escalier, l'endroit où elle passait ses nuits. Elle ne pensait pas que tous les Potter, s'il en existait d'autre, vivaient à la même adresse.

— Oui, j'en suis sûre, dit-elle finalement en rangeant la lettre, ayant décidé de la garder comme indice potentiel.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait décidé de la garder mais d'un autre coté c'était la première fois qu'elle recevait une lettre, même on s'était trompé sur son sexe.

~ _Que comptes-tu faire ?_ demanda le serpent, intrigué.

— Attendre et observer. C'est tout ce que je peux faire de toute façon, répondit amèrement la brune.

§

Le jour d'après, une enveloppe similaire arriva, mais cette fois-ci, Dudley l'avait vue et amenée à son père, criant haut et fort que « la bizarre » avait reçu quelque chose. La réaction de l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia fut étrange lorsqu'ils lurent la première ligne. On aurait dit qu'une catastrophe énorme leur était arrivé. Ils croyaient être espionnés, ce que Harmony trouvait suspect. Il semblait que les Dursley en savaient plus qu'ils ne laissaient paraître. Elle alla tout rapporter à Snack qui lui suggéra de le prendre avec elle afin qu'il puisse y voir plus clair.

Le soir venu, l'oncle Vernon rendit visite à la jeune fille dans le placard – ce que cette dernière trouvait louche, vu que la tante Pétunia était celle qui venait la voir normalement, l'oncle l'ignorant le reste du temps –, lui disant que la lettre lui avait été adressé par erreur. Elle lui fit remarquer que ce ne pouvait pas être possible car il y avait l'adresse de son placard sur l'enveloppe.

— Justement, ma fille... au sujet de ce placard. Ta tante et moi, nous avons réfléchi... Tu commences à devenir un peu trop grande pour rester ici... Nous avons pensé qu'il serait peut-être préférable que tu déménages dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley.

_Pourquoi ?_ voulut demander Harmony, méfiante. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des Dursley de se montrer aussi généreux, après tout. Il devait y avoir une motivation derrière ce soudain don mais la question était quoi ? Mais elle resta silencieuse, sachant qu'il refuserait de répondre à ses questions, et transporta toutes ses affaires dans la chambre en un seul voyage.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et regarda autour d'elle. Presque tous les objets qu'elle voyait étaient cassés. Le caméscope était posé sur un char d'assaut à pédales avec lequel Dudley avait écrasé le chien du voisin ; dans un coin, il y avait la première télévision de l'imbécile qui l'avait éventrée d'un coup de pied un jour où son émission préférée avait été annulée ; il y avait aussi une grande cage dans laquelle avait vécu autrefois un perroquet que son cousin avait échangé contre une carabine à air comprimé. La carabine, posée sur une étagère, était complètement tordue depuis le jour où le nigaud s'était assis dessus. Les autres étagères étaient remplies de livres. C'étaient les seules choses auxquelles il semblait n'avoir jamais touché.

Du rez-de-chaussée montaient les hurlements de Dudley qui s'adressait à sa mère:

— Je ne veux pas d'elle là-dedans, criait-il. J'ai besoin de cette chambre... Fais-la sortir...

~ _Cet enfant me démange les crochets_, dit hargneusement Snack en glissant hors du tee-shirt tandis qu'elle s'allongeait sur le lit._ Ne veux-tu vraiment pas que je le morde pour lui donner une bonne leçon ?_

C'était tentant mais elle refusa. Même s'il n'y avait aucune preuve, les Dursley trouveraient toujours un moyen pour l'accuser et les conséquences seraient terribles pour elle. Le serpent tira la langue, semblant goûter l'air un moment puis il dit :

~ _Il y a des souris et des rats ici. Je vais aller me régaler !_

Et il partit chasser.

Par ennui, Harmony décida de jeter un coup d'œil aux livres. Elle ne le regretta pas, ces livres étaient fantastiques ! Elle trouva même un journal intime inutilisé. Il avait une belle couverture vert sombre. Elle le mit de coté, se promettant à elle-même de l'utiliser plus tard.

Elle passa un agréable moment, plongée dans la lecture, oubliant presque de dormir. La plupart était des grands classiques de la littérature : _Candide_ de Voltaire, _L'Île au trésor_ de Robert Louis Stevenson, _Le Fantôme de Canterville_ de Oscar Wilde, _La Case de l'oncle Tom _de Harriet Beecher Stowe, _La Ferme des animaux _de George Orwell. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi son cousin les avait délaissés ainsi, mais quand elle y réfléchit, en prenant en compte son intelligence limitée, il fallait s'y attendre.

En fait, il y avait des ouvrages qu'elle était surprise de voir qu'il avait eu en sa possession, comme _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_ de Lewis Caroll, _Peter Pan_ de James M. Barrie,_ Le Petit Prince_ de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, et un recueil de contes merveilleux. Ces ouvrages requéraient – horreur ! – de l'imagination. Ces livres devaient être les cadeaux que l'oncle et la tante n'avaient pas offert, songea-t-elle, il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autres explications.

Ses histoires préférées furent _James et la grosse pêche_ de Roald Dahl, _La Petite Princesse _de Frances H. Burnett, _Oliver Twist_ de Charles Dickens, _Poil de Carotte_ de Jules Renard et enfin, _Cendrillon_. Elle se sentait particulièrement proche des héros et héroïnes de ces derniers livres, leur ayant trouvé tout plein de points communs avec elle : ils étaient orphelins ou détestés par leur famille ou ils étaient traités comme des servants.

Mais même s'ils n'étaient que des personnages de fiction, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les jalouser aussi – sauf François Lepic – car ils avaient tous vu leur vie prendre une bien meilleure tournure. Elle aurait tant aimé avoir leur chance : se faire des amis sur qui compter et avec qui vivre des aventures comme James Henry Trotter (ce nom lui rappelait le sien bizarrement) ; qu'un ami de son défunt père vienne la chercher comme Sara Crewe ; découvrir qu'elle était l'enfant volé d'une famille riche qui l'accepte parmi elle comme Oliver Twist ; ou d'avoir une marraine fée qui exauce ses vœux comme Cendrillon.

Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, Harmony avait souvent rêvé qu'un parent lointain et inconnu vienne la chercher et l'emmène avec lui, mais cela n'était jamais arrivé. La vie réelle, pensa-t-elle, était loin d'être un conte merveilleux.

§

D'autres lettres arrivèrent, jour après jour, et par divers moyens imprévisibles : elles glissèrent autour et sous la porte, furent dissimulées à l'intérieur de deux douzaines d'œufs apportés par un livreur, et pour terminer, par la cheminée sous forme d'un paquet qui explosa en une pluie de lettres dans la cuisine. Cette fois, l'oncle Vernon en eut assez et décida qu'il fallait partir pour les semer. Leur départ fut précipité, ils ne purent emporter que quelques vêtements. Harmony fut désolée de ne pas pouvoir emmener Snack avec elle et de ne pas avoir le temps de le prévenir de son départ, sa tante ne la lâchant pas des yeux pour s'assurer à ce qu'elle ne s'empare pas une des lettres derrière leur dos.

À la fin, ils se retrouvèrent dans une cabane au sommet d'un rocher en pleine mer. La tempête grondait très fort la nuit. Harmony, allongée par terre, sous la couverture la plus mince et la plus déchirée, ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle s'inquiétait pour son son ami écailleux, se demandant s'il allait bien, et se demandait également où se trouvait l'auteur des lettres en cet instant. Son ventre cria famine. Elle roula sur son ventre et regarda le cadran phosphorescent de la montre digitale sur le poignet gras pendant de Dudley.

C'était bientôt.

Elle se mit à écrire « Joyeux anniversaire Harmony » dans la poussière du plancher puis elle entoura les mots avant de tracer des traits en haut du cercle. Et voilà, elle s'était dessiné un gâteau !

Elle vérifia l'heure à nouveau.

Minuit.

Elle avait onze ans maintenant.

— Fais un vœu, Harmony, murmura-t-elle en pensant aux mots qu'elle avait entendu sa tante prononcer à Dudley avant qu'il ne souffle sur les bougies.

Puis elle souffla sur les traits qui représentaient les cierges.

Tout à coup, la cabane se mit à trembler. La jeune fille se redressa brusquement, le regard fixé sur la porte. Dehors, quelqu'un frappait contre le panneau. Son cousin se réveilla en sursaut. Il y eut un grand bruit derrière eux et l'oncle Vernon entra dans la pièce en glissant par terre, tenant un fusil à la main, suivi de près par sa femme qui se collait à lui.

— Qui est là ? cria-t-il. Je vous préviens, je suis armé !

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis sur la porte fut cognée avec tant de force qu'elle fut arrachée de ses gonds et tomba à plat sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant. Harmony eut tout juste le temps de se mettre dans un coin à l'ombre, à l'abri des regards.

Un véritable géant se tenait dans l'encadrement. Son visage était presque entièrement caché par une longue crinière de cheveux emmêlés et par une grande barbe broussailleuse, mais on voyait distinctement ses yeux qui brillaient comme deux scarabées noirs au milieu de ce foisonnement. Il se glissa à l'intérieur de la masure en inclinant la tête pour ne pas se cogner contre le plafond.

— Désolé pour cette entrée, furent les premiers mots qui sortirent de sa bouche.

Il se pencha, ramassa la porte et la remit sans difficulté sur ses gonds. Au-dehors, le vacarme de la tempête s'était un peu atténué.

— Si vous aviez une tasse de thé, ce ne serait pas de refus, dit-il ensuite. Le voyage n'a pas été facile.

— Monsieur, j'exige que vous sortiez d'ici sur le champs, grogna l'oncle Vernon. Vous avez commis une violation de domicile avec effraction.

— Ah, taisez-vous, Dursley, espèce de vieux pruneau !

Le grand bonhomme tendit le bras, arracha le fusil des mains de l'oncle Vernon, fit un nœud avec le canon aussi facilement que s'il avait été en caoutchouc et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce. L'oncle et la tante émirent des petits cris ressemblant à des couinements. Le géant s'approcha alors de Dudley.

— La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais qu'un bébé, Harry, dit-il joyeusement, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu aie autant grandi et grossi, surtout au niveau de la taille, ajouta-t-il en tapotant son propre ventre.

Harmony dut réprimer avec effort un pouffement.

— J-j-j-je... je ne suis pas Harry, bégaya Dudley, tremblotant de peur.

— C'est moi, déclara Harmony en sortant de sa cachette. _Enfin, je suppose que c'est moi puisque que je suis la seule Potter du coin._

— Mais oui, bien sûr que c'est toi, acquiesça le géant comme s'il l'avait toujours su.

Il y eut une pause, puis...

— HARRY ?!

§

— Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, mais tu as les yeux de ta maman, déclara le géant après avoir encaissé le choc qu'il a eu en découvrant que Harry Potter était en fait Harmony Potter.

Il tourna le dos aux Dursley.

— Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire, Harry, dit-il. Je t'ai apporté quelque chose. J'ai dû m'asseoir un peu dessus pendant le voyage, mais ça doit être très bon quand même.

Il tira d'une poche de son manteau noir une boîte en carton légèrement aplatie.

— C'est moi qui l'ai fait. Et les mots aussi.

La brunette ne corrigea pas l'homme, décidant qu'étant donné que_ Harry_ pouvait être utilisé comme diminutif de son prénom, il deviendrait son petit surnom. Elle prit la boite, l'ouvrit en tremblant et découvrit à l'intérieur un gros gâteau au chocolat un peu fondu sur lequel était écrit avec un glaçage vert : "Joa-ieuh zaniverssaire Harry".

— J'espère que je n'ai pas fait de fautes. J'suis pas très fort en orthographe.

_Ah oui ? On ne dirait pas_. Elle leva les yeux vers le géant. Elle aurait voulu lui dire merci, mais les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge et elle s'entendit demander :

— Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle jura intérieurement. La stupéfaction lui avait fait oublier ses bonnes manières, la tante Pétunia allait lui tirer les oreilles ! Elle risqua un coup d'œil à cette dernière. La politesse semblait actuellement bien être le cadet de ses soucis. La femme s'était caché derrière l'oncle Vernon, et derrière elle s'était réfugié Dudley. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient bien dissimulés.

Le géant eut un petit rire. Il s'assit sur le canapé qui s'écrasa sous son poids, leva un parapluie rose qu'il pointa sur l'âtre et un instant plus tard, un feu d'enfer ronflait dans la cheminée, projetant des lueurs dansantes dans la cabane humide. Harmony sentit la chaleur se répandre autour d'elle comme si elle venait de plonger dans un bain tiède.

— Ah, c'est vrai, je ne me suis pas présenté. Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard, dit-il avec importance. Tu sais déjà tout sur Poudlard, bien sûr.

— Euh... désolée mais... non.

Hagrid parut scandalisé.

§

Une fois qu'il eut fini de gronder après les Dursley, l'homme barbu prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer avant de lâcher la bombe :

— Harry... tu es une sorcière.

Un grand silence s'abattit soudain sur la cabane. On n'entendait plus que le bruit de la mer et le sifflement du vent.

— Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça, dit finalement la fillette, vexée.

#

31 Juillet 1991 (pas longtemps après minuit)_  
Cher journal,  
Enfin, je crois qu'on est censé commencer par "Cher journal", je ne suis pas sûre, c'est la première fois que j'en écrit un. Aujourd'hui, j'ai onze ans. Dans une cabane sur une île au milieu de la mer en pleine tempête, un gentil grand monsieur barbu, Mr Hagrid, est venu me chercher. Il croyait que j'étais un garçon, alors il m'a donné un gâteau d'anniversaire où c'était écrit "Joyeux anniversaire Harry" avec plein de fautes mais ce n'est pas grave, on dit que c'est l'intention qui compte après tout. Et puis c'est mon premier gâteau d'anniversaire ! Je suis un peu triste que Snack ne soit pas là pour fêter mon anniversaire avec moi, j'espère qu'il va bien.  
J'ai découvert que je suis une sorcière (ça expliquerait toutes les choses étranges qui me sont arrivées quand j'avais peur ou que j'étais en colère), que mes parents n'étaient pas morts dans un accident de voiture comme tante Pétunia m'avait toujours dit, et que j'étais célèbre pour une chose dont je ne me souviens pas – à part un éclair de lumière verte puis un rire cruel et glacé – c'est-à-dire le fait que j'ai apparemment vaincu le mage noir responsable de la mort de mes parents alors que je n'étais encore qu'un bébé._

_Voldemort_

_C'est un nom que je ferai mieux de retenir.  
En tout cas, la magie, c'est fantastique ! Mr Hagrid a fait poussé un queue en tire-bouchon sur les fesses de Dudley ! Bien fait pour lui ! Mr Hagrid a dit qu'il voulait le changer en cochon, mais il ressemble déjà tellement à un cochon qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus à faire alors ça n'a pas marché. Il n'a pas tort là-dessus. Joyeux anniversaire à moi-même !_

_~À SUIVRE~_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

***¹ –** "Duddykins" est un des surnoms affectueux donnés par Pétunia Dursley. équivalent anglais de "Duddlinouchet" ou autre

***²** – "Snack" signifie casse-croûte en anglais. C'est un jeu de mot un peu idiot avec "snake"

Voilà, vous venez de lire le 1er chapitre de la partie 1, _PRIMVS ANNVS – Philosophi Lapis_. Hé oui ! l'histoire sera divisée en plusieurs parties (une pour chaque année si tout se passe comme prévu). Je recourrai aux ellipses à certains moments afin d'éviter de paraphraser tout le temps le texte (c'est lassant de lire encore et toujours la même chose après tout).

Pourquoi un fem!Harry, me demanderiez-vous ? Hé bien, parce que je voulais écrire une histoire de double identité secrète sans le coté super-héros tout bêtement (vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire dans les prochains chapitres) et aussi parce que je voulais explorer les différences que cela aurait sur le scénario si Harry avait été une fille.

Harmony a et aura des réactions légèrement différentes de celles de Harry parce qu'elle n'a pas été élevée de la même façon que lui. Plutôt que Vernon Dursley, c'est Pétunia qui a pris en charge son éducation et aussi des punitions (même si ce n'est pas visible dans ce chapitre). C'est peut-être inégal et injuste mais je vois les Dursley comme une famille traditionaliste, voir patriarcale. C'est Vernon le chef de famille, bien qu'il discute parfois les décisions avec Pétunia comme on peut le voir dans le canon, quand ils ont décidé d'installer leur neveu dans la seconde chambre de Dudley. Étant une fille dans cette fanfic, les Dursley ne la considèrent pas comme une compétition potentielle pour leur fils et Vernon ne la voit pas comme une menace pour son rôle d' « homme de la famille », donc s'occupe moins d'elle.

Alors, avez-vous deviné qui était le garçon tout au début ? Comment avez-vous trouvé Harmony ? Et qu'en avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Ai-je fait des fautes d'orthographe/de grammaire et si oui, où ? Dîtes-moi tout !

**Edit:**

Couverture de cette fanfiction: junoan( point )deviantart( point )com/art/Primitiae-Fanfiction-cover-395513320?q

illustration du premier chapitre sur: junoan( point )deviantart( point )com/art/Snack-the-snake-394675868?q


	2. Le Coup de ϟ de Drago Malefoy

**Note de l'auteur:** Tout d'abord, je souhaite remercier Akarisnape d'avoir accepté de devenir me bêta-lectrice. Un grand merci à toi ! Je remercie aussi ceux qui m'ont laissé un review, ceux qui ont mis l'histoire en alerte et ceux qui ont déjà mis cette fanfiction dans leurs favoris alors qu'elle n'a, à peine, qu'un seul chapitre de posté. Deux, si on compte celui-ci.

Maintenant, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

* * *

******Chapitre II********  
Le coup de ****__****ϟ ********de Drago Malefoy**

.

31 Juillet 1991 (matin)_  
Cher journal,_  
_Mr Hagrid m'a dit d'enlever le Mr de son nom et de l'appeler juste Hagrid. Ma tante m'a toujours dit qu'appeler quelqu'un directement par son nom était de l'irrespect mais elle m'a aussi dit que je devais respecter les souhaits des autres (en vrai, je suis plutôt sûre qu'elle utilise ça comme excuse pour que je fasse ce qu'elle veut sans rien dire). Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que je ne respecte pas Mr Hagrid si je ne l'appelle pas Mr ? Mais si je continue de l'appeler Mr alors qu'il m'a justement dit de ne pas l'appeler comme ça, est-ce que ça voudrait dire que je ne le respecte pas non plus ? Je suis perdue. Argh ! Pour être tranquille, je vais l'appeler tout simplement Hagrid quand il est là et j'ajouterai Mr quand il n'est pas là. Na !_

#

Dans le train, les passagers ouvraient des yeux ronds en voyant Hagrid. Il occupait deux sièges à lui tout seul et tricotait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un chapiteau de cirque jaune canari.

— T'as toujours ta lettre, Harry ? demanda-t-il en comptant les mailles. Regarde un peu la liste des fournitures.

Harmony prit dans sa poche l'enveloppe en parchemin. Elle contenait une autre feuille qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée auparavant. Il y était inscrit dessus :

_COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD – ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_  
_Uniforme_  
_Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :_  
_1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal_  
_2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)_  
_3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_

— Une paire _en cuir de dragon_, lut-elle tout haut d'une voix blanche, puis elle leva la tête vers son voisin. Hagrid... ils parlent de _vrais_ dragons ?

— Ils ne parlent pas de peau de pingouin, que je sache ? fit le géant en haussant un sourcil avant de prendre un air rêveur. Sac à méduses, j'adorerais en avoir un ! J'en rêve depuis que je suis tout petit...

— Vous aimerez avoir un dragon ? s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule.

— Des bêtes totalement incomprises, Harry, dit Hagrid en inclinant la tête vers la passagère la plus proche, une Moldue qui les fixaient d'un air incrédule, ayant sûrement espionné leur conversation. Totalement incomprise.

La fillette ignorait si elle devait en rire ou en pleurer. Au final elle décida ne pas ajouter de commentaires et reprit sa lecture de la liste des affaires scolaires.

_4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)_  
_Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

_Livres et manuels_  
_Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_  
Le Livre des sorts et enchantements_ (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette_  
Histoire de la magie_, de Bathilda Tourdesac_  
Magie théorique_, de Adalbert Lasornette_  
Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_, de Emeric G. Changé_  
Mille herbes et champignons magiques_, de Phyllida Augirolle_  
Potions magiques_, de Arsenius Beaulitron_  
Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_, de Norbert Dragonneau_  
Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_, de Quentin Jentremble._

_Fournitures_  
_1 baguette magique_  
_1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_  
_1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal_  
_1 télescope_  
_1 balance en cuivre_  
_Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud._

Elle marqua de nouveau une pause, remarquant qu'il n'était écrit nulle part si les étudiants étaient autorisés à posséder un autre animal que ceux indiqués sur la liste. Elle songea qu'elle devrait peut-être amener le serpent clandestinement, car il était hors de question pour elle d'encore laisser Snack derrière, chez les Dursley.

_IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI._

Un balai... pendant un instant, elle imagina des élèves plus âgés balayer les couloirs de l'école. _Non... Ça ne peut pas être ça_, se dit-elle. _Si ça se trouve, on peut voler dessus, comme dans les histoires ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que les tapis volants existent aussi ?_

— Et on peut trouver tout ça à Londres ? se demanda Harmony à haute voix.

— Oui, quand on sait où aller, assura Hagrid.

§

— Heu... Hagrid ? Comment je vais faire pour payer tout ça ? demanda-t-elle tout à coup, se rendant compte d'un dilemme important. Je n'ai pas d'argent... et l'oncle Vernon refuse de payer mes études de sorcière.

— Tu en as là-bas, Harry, dit l'adulte en pointant quelque chose du doigt. Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sûr, ça, non. À part Poudlard, peut-être.

Ils se trouvaient devant un grand bâtiment d'une blancheur de neige, qui dominait les boutiques alentour. Debout à côté du portail en bronze étincelant, vêtu d'un uniforme écarlate, se tenait un être d'environ une tête de moins que Harmony. Il avait le teint sombre, un visage intelligent, une barbe en pointe, des pieds et des doigts longs et fins.

— Hagrid... qu'est-ce que c'est que cette créature ? chuchota-t-elle par peur d'être malpolie.

— Un gobelin, Harry, dit le géant à voix basse tandis qu'ils montaient les marches de pierre blanche qui menaient au portail. C'est très intelligent le gobelin, mais ce n'est pas la plus gentille des créatures. Reste près de moi, Harry.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, le gobelin s'inclina sur leur passage. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une autre porte, en argent cette fois, sur laquelle étaient gravées des paroles d'avertissements. _Ils riment !_ s'émerveilla Harmony. _Ils me donnent un peu le frisson, par contre..._

— Il faudrait être fou pour essayer de voler quelque chose ici, affirma le géant. Ils n'ont pas leur pareil pour jeter des sorts. On dit même que ce sont des dragons qui gardent la salle des coffres. Et en plus, ce n'est pas facile d'y retrouver son chemin – Gringotts est à des kilomètres en sous-sol, bien plus bas que le métro de Londres. En imaginant que quelqu'un parvienne à y prendre quelque chose, il finirait par mourir de faim en cherchant la sortie.

Deux autres gobelins s'inclinèrent devant eux et ils entrèrent dans un vaste hall tout en marbre. Derrière un long comptoir, une centaine de gobelins étaient assis sur de hauts tabourets, écrivant dans des registres, pesant des pièces de monnaie sur des balances en cuivre, examinant des pierres précieuses à la loupe.

Il y avait tant de portes aménagées dans le hall qu'il était inutile d'essayer de les compter. Certaines d'entre elles s'ouvraient de temps en temps pour laisser passer des clients escortés par d'autres gobelins. Hagrid et Harmony s'approchèrent du comptoir.

— Bonjour, dit l'adulte à un gobelin. On est venus prendre un peu d'argent dans le coffre de Mr Potter.

— Vous avez la clé, monsieur ? demanda le gobelin, ignorant la présence de Harmony.

Ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose, se disait la jeune fille, sinon il verrait que _Mr_ Potter est en fait une _Miss_ Potter, et il y aurait trop de questions. Le géant commença à vider ses poches, répandant quelques biscuits moisis sur le livre de comptes du gobelin.

— La voilà, la petite coquine, dit-il en montrant une minuscule clé d'or. J'ai aussi une lettre du professeur Dumbledore. C'est au sujet de Vous-Savez-Quoi, dans le coffre... Vous-Savez-Lequel, ajouta-t-il en un murmure.

Le gobelin examina la clé et lut attentivement la lettre.

— Très bien, dit-il, je vais vous faire accompagner dans la salle des coffres. Gripsec !

Un autre gobelin apparut et les conduisit aussitôt vers l'une des portes du hall. L'enfant se demandait ce que pouvait bien être ce Vous-Savez-Quoi dans le coffre Vous-Savez-Lequel mais n'osa pas poser la question à l'adulte, sachant que si ce dernier se montrait aussi... discret – si on pouvait appeler cela discret – c'était sûrement parce que c'était important.

— Restez ensemble, s'il vous plaît, dit le dénommé Gripsec en se dirigeant vers la porte, s'attendant visiblement à être suivi.

— Viens, Harry, fit l'homme hirsute.

Quelque chose la bouscula et la fit trébucher, et au même moment, des individus passèrent devant elle. Après leur passage, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu Hagrid de vue. Elle commença à sentir l'angoisse l'envahir. Comment cela se faisait-il ? C'était un géant ! Elle n'aurait pas dû le perdre de vue, c'était impossible !

— Hagrid ! Attends-moi ! s'écria-t-elle.

Pas de réponse. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle dût accepter le fait qu'elle s'était bel et bien retrouvée séparée de son nouvel ami. Elle baissa le regard pour regarder la cause de sa chute et aperçut une jolie sacoche fermée par une cordelette sertie de joyaux. Elle haussa les sourcils. Quelle idée de se promener avec ça ! Un véritable appât à voleurs ! Bon...peut-être qu'elle pouvait prendre le temps de faire une bonne action avant de se mettre à la recherche de Hagrid. Qui sait, peut-être croiserait-elle quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider ? Elle s'empara de la sacoche. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être lourde ! Que pouvait-il bien y avoir dedans ?

§

— Je vous en prie, Mrs Williams, dit poliment Harmony à la propriétaire de l'objet perdu qui la remerciait à profusion. Ce n'était rien.

— Sottises, dit la femme aux cheveux châtains, je n'ignore pas que très peu, comme toi, se seraient donnés la peine de me rendre la sacoche. Au contraire, des gens plus avides l'auraient gardé. Et tu ne l'as pas fait, chose heureuse pour moi, car ce qui est dedans est irremplaçable à mes yeux.

Elle plongea la main dans le petit sac et en sortit une boule de cristal éclatante. La petite fille ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'elle avait de spécial.

— C'est le premier cadeau que mon mari m'a offert, j'y suis très attachée, dit l'adulte d'une voix nostalgique. Comme tu peux le constater, c'est une boule de cristal. À ceci près que si on la regarde... on y voit nos rêves. C'est d'une valeur inestimable.

_Nos rêves ? _pensa Harmony, intriguée. _Je me demande quel genre de rêve, moi, je verrais dedans_. À sa grande déception, Mrs Williams rangea la sphère avant qu'elle ne put y jeter un coup d'œil. Elle remarqua que la femme la regardait avec un regard de compréhension (_Avec de jolis yeux verts... comme les miens_, pensa-t-elle avec envie) comme si elle savait quelles avaient été ses pensées.

— Maintenant, mon enfant, que puis-je faire pour te remercier ? Que veux-tu ? De l'or ? Des bijoux? Des livres ? Dis-moi tout ce que tu souhaites et je ferais de mon mieux pour les réaliser.

La jeune fille ne sut quoi dire, elle sentait presque le tournis à la perspective d'avoir tous ses vœux exaucés juste pour avoir seulement ramené un objet perdu. Mais en même temps, c'était terriblement tentant, il y avait tant de choses qu'elle voulait, y compris celle de vouloir avoir une famille qui l'aimerait et qui voudrait bien la chérir, mais c'était impossible... non ? Finalement, elle décida sur une chose.

— Est-ce que vous pouvez me ramener à Mr Hagrid ? Je me suis perdue, avoua-t-elle, penaude.

§

Gripsec et Hagrid se tenaient devant l'entrée de la chambre forte numéro687 lorsque Harmony les rejoignit.

— Ah, te voilà ! Tu n'aurais pas dû traîner derrière, dit le géant avec un ton sévère.

— Je t'ai cherché partout ! protesta-t-elle, ne voulant pas être celle qui portait la faute.

— Mais je ne suis pas allé partout, dit-il d'une voix confuse. J'étais juste là, près de la chambre forte...

Mrs Williams, qui l'avait accompagnée, posa une main sur son épaule.

— Ne la grondez pas, monsieur. Cette jeune fille m'a porté secours, et dans la confusion, s'est retrouvée séparée de vous.

Gripsec écarquilla les yeux en voyant la femme. L'enfant trouva cela intéressant. Il semblerait que Mrs Williams était une personne importante à Gringotts car il s'empressa de la saluer et de lui proposer ses services. La femme s'expliqua auprès de Hagrid et du gobelin, tandis que Harmony laissa ses pensées vagabonder, désintéressée par la discussion des adultes.

Soudain, Mrs Williams se baissa, écarta les mèches sur son front – Harmony vit ses yeux s'agrandir à la vue de la cicatrice sur son front mais elle ne fit aucune remarque – et déposa un baiser dessus. Une étrange sensation agréable combinée à de l'envie se fit sentir au fond d'elle-même. Pendant un instant, elle éprouva l'envie que la femme lui fasse une autre bise pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Était-ce que les enfants qui avaient une mère ressentaient quand celle-ci les embrassait sur le front ?

— Au revoir, ma chérie, dit-elle doucement.

— Vous partez déjà ? demanda la petite fille, surprise de constater la déception dans sa voix.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Mrs Williams en lui faisant un sourire rassurant. Je te dois toujours quelque chose, t'amener simplement à ton gardien ne me suffit pas et (elle leva un doigt et l'agita quand Harmony ouvrit la bouche pour protester) ne dis rien, c'est ce que je veux faire pour toi, ma petite. Je pense que tu en as vraiment besoin.

Elle balaya du regard Harmony de la tête aux pieds d'un air significatif et la fillette se sentit rougir de honte.

Après que Mrs Williams fut partie, Gripsec ouvrit la porte. Un panache de fumée verte s'échappa aussitôt. Lorsqu'il fut dissipé, Harmony découvrit avec stupéfaction des monceaux d'or, d'argent et de bronze qui s'entassaient dans une chambre forte.

— Tout... tout ça, c'est à moi ? s'écria-t-elle.

— Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tes parents ne t'avaient rien laissé ? fit le géant avec un ça t'appartient, Harry.

C'était difficile à croire ! Dire que les Dursley n'avaient cessé de lui reprocher de leur coûter trop cher alors que, pendant tout ce temps, une petite fortune l'attendait dans les sous-sols du Londres ! Si l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia l'avaient su...

#

_Après avoir pris de l'argent dans le coffre que mes parents m'ont laissé (je n'arrive d'ailleurs toujours pas à croire que je suis riche!), on est allé se rendre dans le coffre Vous-Savez-Lequel (Coffre numéro 713) pour prendre le Vous-Savez-Quoi (un petit paquet grossièrement enveloppé dans du papier kraft) que Mr Hagrid devait chercher. "Ça concerne Poudlard. Une affaire très secrète. Dumbledore m'a confié une mission, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler." m'a-t-il répondu quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il y avait dedans.  
C'est très mystérieux, tout ça._

#

— On va commencer par s'occuper de ton uniforme, dit Hagrid. C'est là-bas.

Il montra un magasin dont l'enseigne indiquait : "Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers".

— Ça ne t'ennuie pas d'y aller toute seule ? demanda le géant qui semblait encore un peu pâle. Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes. J'ai besoin de prendre un petit remontant au _Chaudron Baveur_. J'ai horreur des wagonnets de chez Gringotts.

Un peu intimidée, Harmony entra donc seule dans la boutique. Madame Guipure était une petite sorcière replète et souriante, vêtue tout en mauve.

— C'est pour Poudlard, ma petite ? demanda-t-elle à la fillette qui hocha la tête. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Il y a un jeune homme qui est en train d'essayer son uniforme.

Au fond du magasin, un garçon au teint pâle, le nez en l'air, se tenait debout sur un tabouret tandis qu'une autre sorcière ajustait la longue robe qu'il avait revêtue. Harmony devina qu'il était le jeune homme que Madame Guipure avait mentionné. Il semblait être de son âge, ses cheveux étaient d'un blond très clair et soigneusement lissés en arrière. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie en apercevant la chevelure de l'autre enfant. Il était bien mieux coiffé qu'elle ne le pourrait jamais l'être, pensa-t-elle en contemplant du coin de l'œil les extrémités de ses deux couettes. Peu importe le nombre de fois où elle se peignait, ses cheveux restaient désastreusement en désordre.

Madame Guipure l'installa sur un deuxième tabouret et lui fit passer une autre robe de sorcier dont elle entreprit d'épingler l'ourlet pour le mettre à la bonne longueur.

Il était évident que le garçon à côté d'elle était d'une classe aisée, son pantalon noir et sa chemise en soie qu'elle apercevait à travers la robe entrouverte criaient cela haut et fort. Elle se sentait un peu intimidée et mal à l'aise, insignifiante dans ses vêtements raccommodés. Elle était aussi contente de croiser un autre enfant de son âge, mais sa timidité se mit au travers de son désir d'aborder le garçon pour entamer une discussion. Sans compter que la tante Pétunia lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas censée ouvrir la bouche à moins que quelqu'un ne s'adresse à elle en premier.

Heureusement pour elle, ce fut le garçon qui l'accosta. Plus que cela, il la salua en s'inclinant maladroitement, tombant presque de son tabouret, essayant visiblement de se montrer galant, et lui prit la main et la baisa.

— Salut. Toi aussi, tu vas à Poudlard, Miss ...? s'enquit-il.

Harmony rougit furieusement et retira sa main dès qu'elle était certaine que cela ne paraîtrait pas malpoli, mais lui fit un petit sourire malgré tout, soulagée de ne pas avoir à parler la première et briser le code de conduite que sa tante s'était faite un plaisir de lui marteler dans le cerveau.

— Oui, répondit-elle simplement, refusant de donner son nom à un parfait inconnu.

— Mon père est en train de m'acheter mes livres dans le magasin d'à côté et ma mère est allée me chercher une baguette magique à l'autre bout de la rue, dit le blond d'une voix traînante, ne semblant pas s'offusquer qu'elle n'ait pas répondu à la question sous-entendue. Ensuite, je compte les emmener faire un tour du côté des balais de course.

_Des balais de course ?_ répéta-t-elle intérieurement. Serait-ce comme les chevaux de course ? Un intérêt naquit au fond d'elle, la tante Pétunia ne l'ayant jamais permise de jouer à un sport, prétextant que ce n'était pas digne d'une demoiselle bien élevée, car on s'y salissait et transpirait tout le temps.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi les élèves de première année n'auraient pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai. J'arriverai bien à convaincre mon père de m'en acheter un et je m'arrangerai pour le faire passer en douce au collège.

Les épaules de la jeune fille s'affaissèrent, le soulagement laissant place à la déception, les paroles du garçon commençant à lui rappeler désagréablement Dudley. Elle ne voulait pas que le premier ami de son âge qu'elle se fasse soit une personne semblable à son cousin, un sale gosse pourri et gâté.

— Et toi, tu as un balai ? poursuivit-t-il.

— Non, dit-elle succinctement, ne voulant pas rallonger la conversation.

— Tu joues au Quidditch ?

— Non, répéta-t-elle en se demandant ce que pouvait bien être le « Quidditch ». Et toi ? interrogea-t-elle, décidant de récolter le plus d'informations possibles en le laissant parler par lui-même.

— Moi, oui. Mon père dit que ce serait un scandale si je n'étais pas sélectionné dans l'équipe. Tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras ?

— Aucune idée, répondit-elle, de plus en plus déconcertée. _Pourquoi il y aurait des maisons dans une école ?_

— En fait, on ne peut pas vraiment savoir avant d'être sur place. Mais moi, je suis sûr d'aller à Serpentard, toute ma famille y a toujours été. Tu t'imagines, se retrouver à Poufsouffle ? Je préférerais m'en aller tout de suite.

— Mmmh... marmonna la brunette, incapable de trouver une réponse plus pertinente. _Moi aussi, j'aimerai m'en aller tout de suite. Maintenant, de préférence._

§

La mère de Drago Malefoy venait tout juste de le quitter à Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers quand une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs mal coiffés, des lunettes rafistolées avec un ruban adhésif sur le nez, fut installée sur le tabouret à côté de lui. Elle était horriblement vêtue, ses habits étaient visiblement usés et vraiment très peu flatteurs. C'était donc presque un soulagement pour la sensibilité de ses yeux quand la patronne de la boutique glissa une longue robe noire sur sa tête et commença à l'épingler à la bonne longueur.

Il ne la trouvait pas particulièrement belle. Elle était plutôt quelconque et possédait un sérieux manque de goût à son avis. Mais il s'ennuyait et il n'y avait pas de compagnie de son âge dans les alentours, alors pourquoi ne pas l'engager ? Cela ne lui coûtait rien, puisque de toute façon, leur association n'irait guère loin une fois leur chemin séparé à la sortie du prêt-à-porter. Juste un moyen de se distraire, et qui sait, peut-être que cette discussion se révélerait fructueuse ?

Alors il s'était incliné – manquant de se ridiculiser en perdant presque son équilibre au passage, mais il réussit à dissimuler son embarras de justesse – puis fait le baisemain, comme le parfait gentleman qu'il était, et a regardé les joues de la souillon se colorer d'un joli rose. _Trop facile_, pensa-t-il avec un certain dédain. Il avait vu son père faire cela tant et tant de fois avec des laiderons pires que l'enfant devant lui, baisant leur main indigne et complimentant une beauté quasi inexistante, et il s'était toujours demandé comment l'adulte s'y prenait pour ne pas laisser paraître la moindre grimace. _Enfin, je pourrais toujours commencer par améliorer mes charmes sur cette... fille. _

— Salut. Toi aussi, tu vas à Poudlard, Miss ...? entama-t-il en laissant suspendre la question de manière à demander indirectement son nom.

Il la vit baisser la tête, des mèches noires voilant ses yeux. Ensuite, elle retira tellement doucement sa main de celle de Drago qu'il ne remarqua presque pas le geste.

— Oui, répondit-elle à voix basse, regardant inconfortablement autour d'elle.

_Elle... elle a ignoré ma question !_ s'exclama-t-il intérieurement. _Non, elle n'a pas dû comprendre que je lui demandais aussi son nom. Elle doit être idiote. Tant pis, je le lui demanderai directement plus tard_, conclut-il avant de continuer comme si de rien n'était, la fille ne semblant pas vouloir s'épandre plus.

En fait, la fille ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus du tout, elle était simple et laconique dans ses réponses et ce fut lui qui fournissait la majeure partie des dialogues. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait la désagréable impression qu'il se faisait extorquer des informations. C'était absurde, il était bien trop intelligent pour se faire avoir, après tout !

Drago parla, parla et parla, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil au visage de la maigrichonne afin de voir si elle était impressionnée, mais il n'arriva pas à le dire, elle gardait la tête baissée. Cela le frustra, car habituellement, les autres lui envoyaient des regards de jalousie ou d'admiration quand il démontrait sa richesse, mais la brunette paraissait faire de moins en moins attention à chacun de ses mots.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle ?_ se demanda-t-il en arrachant son regard de l'autre enfant, se tournant en direction de la vitrine du magasin.

— Oh, dis donc, regarde un peu ce bonhomme ! s'écria-il soudain lorsqu'il aperçut un grand homme velu, agitant deux grosses crèmes glacées vers eux.

— C'est Mr Hagrid, dit-elle joyeusement, ce qui énerva un peu le garçon car c'était la première fois dans leur conversation qu'elle montrait la moindre once d'émotion. Il travaille à Poudlard.

— Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler, fit-il, vexé. C'est une sorte de domestique, non ?

— Il est garde-chasse, précisa-t-elle d'une voix tout à coup hostile.

— C'est ça. On m'a dit que c'était une espèce de sauvage. Il habite dans une cabane, dans le parc de Poudlard, et il se soûle de temps en temps. Quand il est ivre, il essaye de faire des tours de magie et finit toujours par mettre le feu à son lit.

— Moi, je le trouve très intelligent, dit-elle avec froideur.

Le blond fut surpris par le ton défensif. Sans compter le fait que c'était la plus longue phrase que la maigrichonne avait prononcée depuis le début de leur conversation. Cependant, il n'aimait pas le ton de sa voix. Il ne comprenait pas, qu'avait-il donc dit de mal ? Ce n'était rien d'autre que la vérité !

— Vraiment ? ricana-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec toi ? Où sont tes parents ?

— Ils sont morts, répondit-elle sèchement, indiquant qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'aborder le sujet.

Drago sursauta légèrement, perdant momentanément le fil de ses pensées pendant quelques secondes. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas tenu compte du pedigree de son interlocutrice durant toute la discussion. _Et si c'est une Sang-de-bourbe ?_ Il devait maintenant vérifier qu'il n'avait pas affaire à l'un d'entre eux, par peur d'être contaminé. Son père en avait toujours parlé comme d'une maladie, alors ce ne devait pas être sans raison.

— Oh, désolé, dit-il d'une voix ennuyée. Mais ils étaient de notre monde, non ?

À peine ces mots avaient quitté sa bouche qu'il sentit qu'il se faisait foudroyé du regard par la fille. Il savait qu'il aurait dû dire quelque chose de plus respectueux, comme lui présenter ses condoléances par exemple, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à lui montrer de la sympathie. La conversation ne s'était pas déroulée comme il l'aurait voulu et il pouvait sentir le rejet que la fille lui manifestait, chose qui – bien qu'il ne se l'admettait pas à lui-même – le blessa.

Il se tourna vers elle afin de jauger les dégâts et... perdit presque son équilibre de nouveau lorsque ses yeux gris rencontrèrent deux yeux éclatants de colère dont la couleur lui rappelait l'émeraude. _L'une des couleurs de la maison de Serpentard_, s'émerveilla-t-il. C'était comme s'il avait reçu un sort d'allégresse directement dans la poitrine. Son cœur tambourina plus fort, faisant de grand bonds, et il avait l'étrange sensation d'avoir quelque chose lui chatouiller l'estomac.

— Ils étaient sorciers, si c'est ça que tu veux dire, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix dure.

Le garçon retint à peine un immense soupir de soulagement. Il n'osait imaginer comment cela aurait été si la fille s'était révélée être une Sang-de-bourbe. Son père lui aurait interdit tout contact ultérieur avec elle et il ressentit un certain vide à cette idée. Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits, mais il eut bien du mal à détacher son regard des yeux verts. Il était loin de comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait, c'était nouveau pour lui. Jamais l'envie d'impressionner quelqu'un d'autre que ses parents n'avait été aussi forte.

— À mon avis, Poudlard devrait leur être exclusivement réservé, déclara-t-il d'un ton suffisant, haussant la tête fièrement. Ceux qui viennent d'autres familles ne sont pas comme nous, ils n'ont pas eu la même éducation. Certains d'entre eux n'avaient même jamais entendu parler de Poudlard avant de recevoir leur lettre, tu te rends compte ? Je pense que l'école ne devrait accepter que les enfants issus des vieilles familles de sorciers.

§

Elle n'avait pas apprécié, mais vraiment pas, la manière dérisoire que le snobinard avait utilisée lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si ses parents étaient pareils qu'eux. Elle n'avait pas non plus aimé la façon dont il avait parlé d'Hagrid. Le bon Hagrid qui l'attendait devant la boutique avec une glace pour elle. Le géant était bien parti pour être son adulte préféré. Non seulement, il l'avait sauvée des griffes des Dursley, mais il lui avait apporté des douceurs !

Franchement, plus elle avait écouté le blondinet parler, plus elle avait été persuadée qu'elle avait affaire à une version plus mince mais plus joli garçon de son gros balourd de cousin. Elle s'était sentie particulièrement horrible quand il avait déblatéré sur le fait que les autres n'avaient pas eu la même éducation. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir visée, car elle non plus n'avait jamais entendu parler de Poudlard avant de recevoir sa lettre. Son antipathie pour le garçon ne faisait que grandir.

— Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

Il n'avait donc pas abandonné l'idée d'apprendre son nom ? Elle devait bien le reconnaître, il était persistant, et contrairement à la première fois, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer la question posée directement au risque d'être impolie. Elle se résigna à répondre. Du moins partiellement.

— Harmony, dit-elle, malicieuse. Et toi ?

Après tout, il n'avait pas précisé qu'il voulait connaître_ toute_ son identité, et d'un certain point de vue technique, elle lui avait bien dit comment elle s'appelait. Le garçon sembla pris au dépourvu, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette réponse incomplète. Puis il éclata de rire, avant de lui faire un sourire brillant qui la surprit et fit rougir de nouveau.

— Non, je veux dire... quel est ton nom de famille ?

— Et voilà, c'est fait, ma petite, interrompit Madame Guipure avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répondre.

Elle avait quelques doutes sur la patronne de la boutique, le garçon pale étant dans le prêt-à-porter depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle, et son uniforme ne semblait toujours pas fini. Elle soupçonna Madame Guipure de s'être empressée d'achever son travail afin d'épargner Harmony d'avoir à écouter plus longtemps les palabres injurieux du blond. Enfin, saisissant la branche d'olivier offerte pour mettre un terme à sa conversation avec le garçon, elle la remercia et sauta du tabouret.

— Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard, Miss, dit l'autre de sa voix traînante.

_Espérons que non_, pensa-t-elle vindicativement.

§

Drago se retrouva à fixer longtemps la porte par où la fille aux yeux verts avait disparue avant de pousser un profond soupir. La sensation de papillonnement dans son ventre avait presque disparu, mais il pouvait toujours revoir le vert brillant de _ses_ yeux dans son esprit. Même Madame Guipure lui annonçant qu'elle en avait terminé avec l'ajustement de ses habits ne parvint à le faire revenir sur terre. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il sentit la main de son père se poser sur son épaule qu'il reprit contenance.

— Père ! s'écria-t-il avec un sursaut.

— Eh bien, Drago, dit Lucius Malefoy, un sourcil haussé, cela ne te ressemble guère de rêvasser ainsi.

— J'ai déjà payé Madame Guipure, fit une voix féminine que Drago reconnut comme étant celle de sa mère. Nous pouvons maintenant partir chercher ta baguette.

Elle se tut soudain, semblant remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— S'est-il passé quelque chose après que nous t'ayons laissé ici ? Quelque chose t'a contrarié, mon chéri ? Ou... est-ce quelqu'un ? questionna-t-elle, plissant les yeux. Le service ici s'est fait désirer ? Un autre client t'a importuné ? Je vais de ce pas me plaindre à Madame Guipure !

— Non, non, rien de tel, Mère ! nia le garçon en secouant la tête. Tout va bien, je vous l'assure !

Ses parents ne furent nullement convaincus. Ils s'échangèrent un regard avant que son père ne reprit la parole.

— Pouvons-nous savoir, dans ce cas, par quoi étais-tu distrait, Drago ? demanda-t-il en se croisant les bras.

— Ce n'était rien, tenta de rassurer l'enfant, j'ai juste rencontré une fille ! Elle était très jolie, ajouta-t-il, se souvenant de la paire d'yeux vert émeraude qui continuait à hanter son esprit.

Pendant un temps, aucun des Malefoy ne parla. Puis le visage dur de Narcissa se fondit en un doux sourire.

— Oooh ! Lucius, on dirait que notre Dragon a reçu son premier coup de foudre ! se récria-t-elle.

On aurait dit qu'elle roucoulait. Drago s'inquiéta presque pour sa mère, n'étant guère habitué à la voir agir de cette manière. Lucius, quant à lui, loin de paraître enthousiasmé comme sa femme, eut plutôt l'air alarmé.

— Vraiment ? Ne sautons pas aussi vite aux conclusions, Narcissa, il est possible que ce ne soit qu'un de ses habituels caprices passagers, une simple toquade, dit-il avec un ton qui se voulait raisonnable avant de se retourner vers son fils. As-tu pris au moins la peine de te renseigner sur cette jeune fille ?

Ayant grandi et été élevé dans un environnement où machination et manipulation étaient monnaies courantes, où les conversations remplies de sous-entendues ou de paroles à double-sens étaient un art, bref, une atmosphère typiquement serpentarde, Drago, comprenant immédiatement ce que l'adulte voulait lui demander véritablement sous cette question à l'apparence bénigne, traduisit automatiquement la phrase dans sa tête en : « Sais-tu quel est son statut et classe sociale ? Et plus important encore, son ascendance ? »

— Elle est orpheline mais ses parents étaient sorciers, répondit-il docilement.

— Alors, elle doit être soit une Sang-Pure, soit une Sang-Mêlée, murmura Malefoy Sr à lui-même. De quelle famille vient-elle ?

— Je n'ai pu apprendre d'elle que son prénom, révéla Drago en un grimace, se réprimandant de n'avoir pas insisté plus à apprendre son nom. Elle s'appelle Harmony.

— Harmony, répéta Narcissa avant que son mari ne rouvre la bouche. C'est un joli prénom. Un bon nom à ajouter sur notre tapisserie familiale, n'est-ce pas, Lucius ?

Ce dernier sembla partagé.

#

_Serpentard et Poufsouffle sont les noms de deux maisons de Poudlard. Il y en a quatre en tout. Mr Hagrid a dit que Poufsouffle valait mieux que Serpentard, parce que tous les sorciers qui ont mal tourné sont passés par Serpentard – y compris Voldemort. Je ne sais pas quoi penser... je veux dire, le nom me plaît bien (il me fait penser à Snack), et puis je ne pense pas que ça soit vrai que tous les mauvais sorciers viennent de là-bas mais je n'ai pas envie de finir dans la même maison que le meurtrier de mes parents ! Et puis, il y a le garçon à la grosse tête que j'ai rencontré chez Madame Guipure. Il ne m'a pas l'air très sympa... je crois que je veux l'éviter.__  
__On est entré ensuite dans une librairie qui s'appelle Fleury et Botts pour acheter les manuels scolaires. C'était génial, j'y ai découvert des trésors ! J'ai acheté __Sorts et contre-sorts__ par Vindictus Viridian quand Mr Hagrid avait le dos tourné, ça pourrait toujours me servir, même s'il m'a dit que j'en sais pas __encore assez pour jeter des sorts et que j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre avant d'en arriver là._

#

La dernière boutique devant laquelle Hagrid et Harmony se tenaient était étroite et délabrée. Au-dessus de la porte, des lettres d'or écaillées indiquaient: "Ollivander—Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C." Dans la vitrine poussiéreuse, une simple baguette de bois était exposée sur un coussin pourpre un peu râpé.

— Voici Ollivander, la meilleure boutique de baguettes magiques. Il te faut ce qu'il y a de mieux. Tu vas aller m'attendre là-bas, dit le géant. J'ai encore quelque chose à faire, ce ne sera pas long.

La fillette prit un grande inspiration puis elle poussa la porte. À son entrée, une clochette retentit au fond de la boutique. L'intérieur était minuscule, Une unique chaise de bois mince était réservée aux clients et Harmony s'y assit en attendant. Elle éprouvait une étrange sensation, comme si elle venait d'entrer dans une bibliothèque particulièrement austère. Elle renonça à poser toutes les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit et se contenta d'observer les milliers de boîtes étroites qui s'entassaient presque jusqu'au plafond. Elle sentit un frisson dans la nuque. La poussière et le silence du lieu semblaient receler une magie secrète.

— Bonjour, fit une voix douce.

La jeune fille sursauta sur sa chaise avant de se lever d'un bond. Un vieil homme se tenait devant elle. Ses grands yeux pâles brillaient comme deux lunes dans la pénombre de la boutique.

— Bonjour, salua Harmony, mal à l'aise.

— Ah, oui, oui, bien sûr, dit l'homme. Je pensais bien que j'allais vous voir bientôt, Ms Potter. Bien que j'avais l'impression que vous étiez un jeune monsieur et non, une jeune demoiselle.

Elle tressaillit.

— Comment-

— Vous avez les yeux de votre mère, expliqua-t-il. Je me souviens quand elle est venue acheter sa première baguette, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier. 25,6 centimètres, souple et rapide, bois de saule. Excellente baguette pour les enchantements.

Mr Ollivander s'approcha de la brune. Les yeux argentés du vieil homme avaient quelque chose d'angoissant.

— Votre père, en revanche, avait préféré une baguette d'acajou, 27,5 centimètres. Flexible. Un peu plus puissante et remarquablement efficace pour les métamorphoses. Enfin, quand je dis que votre père l'avait préférée... en réalité, c'est bien entendu la baguette qui choisit son maître.

Le vieil homme était si près d'elle à présent que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Harmony distinguait son reflet dans les yeux couleur de brume de l'adulte.

— Ah, c'est ici que...

D'un doigt long et blanc, il toucha la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.

— J'en suis désolé, mais c'est moi qui ai vendu la baguette responsable de cette cicatrice, dit-il d'une voix douce, 33,75 centimètres. En bois d'if. Une baguette puissante, très puissante, et entre des mains maléfiques... Si j'avais su ce que cette baguette allait faire en sortant d'ici...

Il hocha la tête puis, au grand soulagement de la future apprentie sorcière, il recula avant de brusquement changer de sujet. Il alla prendre des boîtes disposées sur des étagères tout en discourant sur les mérites des baguettes de sa boutique, puis revint poser les boites sur le comptoir avant d'ouvrir l'une d'elles, en sortir une baguette et la tendre à la brune.

— Essayez donc celle-ci, Ms Potter, dit l'homme. Elle est en bois de hêtre et contient du ventricule de dragon, 22,5 centimètres. Très flexible, agréable à tenir en main.

Elle prit la baguette puis fixa l'adulte, perdue, se demandant ce qu'elle devait bien pouvoir faire avec.

— Eh bien, faites le geste ! s'exclama-t-il, comme si cela était évident. Agitez-la un peu.

Elle fit tournoyer légèrement le bâton en se sentant parfaitement ridicule. Divers tiroirs se mirent à s'ouvrirent violemment et tombèrent avec leurs contenus. Mr Ollivander la lui arracha presque aussitôt des mains et lui en fit essayer une autre.

— Bois d'érable et plume de phénix, 17,5 centimètres, très flexible. Essayez...

La fille aux cheveux noirs l'essaya d'une main tremblante et un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre. Elle venait de faire exploser un vase de fleurs. Elle recula, choquée, avant de poser délicatement la baguette sur le comptoir comme si elle tenait une bombe particulièrement très sensible. Des excuses menacèrent de déborder de ses lèvres mais l'homme lui remit une autre baguette dans sa main.

— Non, plutôt celle-ci, bois d'ébène et crin de licorne, 21,25 centimètres, très souple. Allez-y, essayez.

Elle l'essaya avec appréhension, mais cette fois-ci, rien ne se produisit. Elle essaya une autre puis une autre encore, parfois quelque chose était détruit, parfois rien ne se passait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que voulait Mr Ollivander. Bientôt, il y eut un monceau de baguettes magiques posées sur la chaise en bois mince, mais aucune ne convenait.

— Une cliente difficile, commenta l'adulte d'un air satisfait. Mais nous finirons bien par trouver celle qui vous convient. Je me demande si...

Elle le vit partir précipitamment au fond de la boutique, avant de revenir avec une autre boite qu'il ouvrit en chemin avant de tendre la baguette avec plus de douceur qu'il ne l'avait fait avec les autres.

— Voyons celle-ci. Une combinaison originale : bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. Facile à manier, très souple.

Harmony prit la baguette et sentit aussitôt une étrange chaleur se répandre dans ses doigts. Elle la leva au-dessus de sa tête, puis l'abaissa en la faisant siffler dans l'air. Une gerbe d'étincelles rouge et or jaillit alors de l'extrémité de la baguette, projetant sur les murs des lueurs mouvantes.

— Bravo ! s'écria Mr Ollivander. Très bien, vraiment très bien. Étrange... très étrange...

Il reprit la baguette et la remit dans sa boîte qu'il enveloppa de papier kraft en continuant de marmonner: « Étrange... vraiment étrange... »

— Excusez-moi, intervint la brunette en s'humectant les lèvres avant de poursuivre, mais qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?

— Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, Ms Potter, répondit-il, la fixant de ses yeux pâles. Or, le phénix sur lequel a été prélevée la plume qui se trouve dans votre baguette a également fourni une autre plume à une autre baguette. Une seule autre plume, répéta-t-il plus lentement. Il est très étrange que ce soit précisément cette baguette qui vous ait convenu, car sa sœur n'est autre que celle qui...

Il montra du doigt la cicatrice au front.

— … qui vous a fait cette cicatrice.

Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté.

— Curieux, vraiment, la façon dont les choses se produisent. Souvenez-vous, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, pas le contraire... Je crois que vous avez un bel avenir, Ms Potter... Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait de grandes choses, des choses terribles, certes, mais quelle envergure !

Harmony frissonna. Les paroles de Mr Ollivander lui rappelèrent tout à coup ceux de Snack lors de leur première rencontre : _« Tu parles ma langue, tu me comprends. J'ai déjà entendu parler d'êtres de ton espèce qui sssont comme toi par mes congénères, mais ils sssont rares, très rares. On dit qu'ils ssont desssstinés à de grandes choses. » _C'était comme un mauvais présage. Destiné à de grandes choses... oui, mais quoi ?

À la sortie de la boutique, la jeune fille retrouva Hagrid qui l'attendait dehors, tenant à la main...

— Joyeux anniversaire, Harry !

… une grande cage à l'intérieur de laquelle une magnifique chouette aux plumes blanches comme la neige dormait paisiblement, la tête sous l'aile.

— Vous n'étiez pas obligé, dit-elle d'une voix émerveillée mais surprise. Elle est magnifique !

Elle remercia l'homme à profusion avec des bégaiements de reconnaissance. Les mots ne pouvaient suffire pour exprimer sa joie et son bonheur. C'était son premier _vrai_ cadeau d'anniversaire ! Bien mieux que les flacons de parfum presque vides que la tante Pétunia lui donnait en guise de cadeau !

— Ce n'est rien, répondit Hagrid d'un ton bourru. J'imagine que tu n'as jamais eu beaucoup de cadeaux, chez les Dursley.

Ne tenant plus tranquille, Harmony fit une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait de son plein gré avant : elle se précipita sur l'adulte et essaya de le serrer dans ses bras. Le géant lui tapota maladroitement le dos tandis qu'elle continuait à le remercier.

#

_Quand je lui ai fait un câlin, j'ai trouvé que c'était aussi agréable que lorsque Mrs Williams m'a fait un bisou sur le front. C'était vraiment bizarre ! Je commence à comprendre pourquoi les autres aiment souvent faire ça avec leur parents... il en a de la chance, Dudley, je suis jalouse de lui... mais je ne dois pas l'être, j'ai Snack, la chouette et la magie de mon côté maintenant !  
Hagrid m'a donné un billet de train pour Poudlard avant de me dire que si jamais j'ai un problème avec les Dursley, je lui envoie une lettre avec ma chouette. C'est vraiment le plus bel anniversaire de ma vie !_

_~À SUIVRE~_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment à lire ce chapitre. Au passage, je voudrais ajouter que Mrs Williams est loin d'être une OC. C'est un personnage que j'ai emprunté à un film fantastique. Je ne dirais rien de plus sur elle pour le moment, les indices se révéleront au fil de l'histoire, héhé~

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De Drago ? L'avez-vous trouvé OOC ? Si oui, pourquoi ? Et Harmony ? N'hésitez pas à m'écrire qu'ont été vos pensées au fil de la lecture, je ne mord pas !

**Edit: **illustration de ce chapitre sur: junoan( point )deviantart( point )com/art/Des-yeux-aux-couleurs-de-Serpentard-39542 0925?q


	3. Le train de recontres

**Note de l'auteur: **Merci encore à Akarisnape pour m'avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire.

Bonne lecture !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:** Rubeus Hagrid emmène Harmny acheter ses fournitures scolaires sur le Chemin de Traverse à Londres, un chemin caché auquel on accède par magie. À la banque des sorciers de Gringotts,alors qu'elle avait perdu le géant de vue, elle rencontre une femme mystérieuse, Mrs William, qui l'aide à retrouver Hagrid après qu'elle lui ait ramené un objet que cette dernière avait égaré. Tandis qu'elle prend l'argent que ses parents lui ont laissé avant de mourir, le géant récupère dans une chambre forte un objet entouré de papier mais sérieusement gardé.

Elle rencontre au prêt-à-porter où elle est allée pour faire son uniforme de Poudlard, un garçon pâle dont elle espère faire son premier ami de son âge. Cependant, bien que ce dernier se comporte tout d'abord comme un gentleman envers elle, il révèle très vite des avis et opinions qui la repousse.

Harmony achète son matériel, dont une baguette magique faite avec une plume du même phénix que la baguette de Voldemort.

* * *

******Chapitre III****  
Le train de rencontres**

.

xx Août 1991_  
Cher journal,____  
____Ce mois est plutôt tranquille : Dudley s'enfuit à chaque fois qu'il me voit, les mains sur son derrière, comme s'il avait peur que je lui jette un sort (c'est sûrement le cas), et mon oncle et ma tante font comme si je ne suis pas là. Enfin, plus que d'habitude je veux dire. C'est mieux qu'avant, mais c'est vraiment triste que je me suis parfois mise à regretter quand ils m'ignoraient pas. Enfin, parlons de choses moins déprimantes !____  
____J'ai passé mes journées à lire mes manuels scolaires et j'ai trouvé un nom dans ____Histoire de la magie____ qui me plaisait bien. C'est comme ça que j'ai baptisé ma chouette ____Hedwige____. Elle va souvent se promener dehors par la fenêtre et revient avec des cadavres de souris qu'elle partage avec Snack. Ils ont l'air de s'entendre maintenant. Je me demande ce qui s'est passé pendant que je ne regardais pas, ils semblaient pourtant se détester quand je les ai présentés la première fois. Je n'ai compris qu'une partie de leur dispute (je ne peux comprendre que les serpents, pas les autres animaux. Il faudrait je me renseigne sur ce mystérieux pouvoir). Apparemment, tous les deux pensaient avoir un droit sur moi mais Snack a dit qu'il est celui qui a le droit sur moi parce qu'il m'a rencontrée le premier... vaut peut-être mieux ne pas trop réfléchir dessus.____  
Que je suis pressée d'être déjà ____le 1er septembre ! J'attends ce jour avec impatience !_

#

En cet instant, Hedwige n'était pas une chouette très contente. Un oiseau au plumage et au bec aussi sombre que la nuit s'était introduit par la fenêtre dans _son_ territoire. Il avait déposé un colis dans le nid de sa maîtresse et de la créature sans pattes. Un corbeau, avait expliqué sa maîtresse.

Hé bien ! Le corbeau n'allait certainement pas lui chiper son travail si elle avait son mot à dire ! C'était à _elle_, Hedwige, de livrer et délivrer les lettres et colis à son oisillon ! Sa maîtresse en était encore une, avait décidé Hedwige. Peu importe ce que Snack, l'espèce de vers à écailles verdâtres pouvait bien dire ! C'était _son_ domaine ! Pas à cet oiseau couleur suie !

Du calme, lui intima Snack. Il ne voyait pas où était le problème de la boule de plumes blanche volante. Et puis, ce n'était pas en s'énervant qu'elle le résoudrait.

Le courrier apporté par d'autres oiseaux n'était pas sans danger, ils n'étaient pas des professionnels, elle expliqua en un hôlement mécontent. Les hiboux et chouettes postaux étaient beaucoup mieux qualifiés, donc plus sûrs.

Le serpent demanda alors pourquoi elle tenait tant à encore couver la petite. Elle allait pourtant bientôt sortir du nid, elle pouvait très bien juger elle-même le danger et profiter de l'expérience.

La chouette blanche n'était pas d'accord. Même parmi les siens, la petite restait toujours très jeune, elle avait encore besoin qu'un adulte veille sur elle ! Elle n'était qu'un petit oisillon sans défense !

Comment ça ? Les serpenteaux n'avaient pas besoins de leurs géniteurs, siffla le reptile, ils se débrouillaient aussitôt qu'ils avaient éclos, ils étaient déjà indépendants.

Hedwige poussa un cri réprobateur. Voilà des parents complètement irresponsables ! Une raison de plus pour elle de penser que le rampant ne faisait pas un bon père !

Snack hissa, n'appréciant guère la remarque. Comme si elle était mieux ! Avec une mère poule comme elle pour lui donner sans cesse la becquée, la petite aura du mal à s'envoler de ses propres ailes !

L'oiseau hérissa les plumes, irritée, et le serpent se dressa de façon menaçante pour retransmettre sa colère.

Mais ils se turent lorsque l'enfant leva la tête vers eux, détournant son attention du paquet dont elle avait entrepris de déchirer l'emballage, attirée par le tapage qu'ils avaient provoqué, tandis que le corbeau, ayant jugé qu'il avait accompli son travail, s'envola.

§

_Je me demande bien de quoi ils peuvent bien parler... ils avaient l'air d'avoir une discussion enflammée_, se dit Harmony en regardant les deux animaux d'un œil intrigué. Parlaient-ils des joies de la famille ? Elle sentit la jalousie lui serrer la poitrine et elle dut repousser cette pensée au plus loin. Elle n'avait pas suivi leur dialogue, juste attrapée quelques mots comme « nid », « serpenteaux », « poule » et « becquée » à la volée.

En fait, après mûre réflexion, elle ne voulait rien savoir.

Elle retourna son attention sur le colis, s'empara de la lettre qui l'accompagnait et la lut. L'expéditeur devait être pourvu d'un vocabulaire bien fleuri car elle dut relire plusieurs fois la lettre afin de la comprendre. Sans compter l'élégance de l'écriture qui était bien jolie à regarder mais qui rendait difficile le déchiffrage.

Elle se sentait plutôt dépassée. Les mots étaient bien trop grands pour elle. En lisant les lignes en travers, tout ce qu'elle parvint à comprendre, c'était que la personne lui envoyant le paquet la remerciait d'avoir donné un coup de main à sa femme bien-aimée, et qu'elle avait écrit au directeur de Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore, afin de choisir ensemble un présent qui, selon eux, lui serait à la fois bénéfique et très utile à l'école.

La brunette ne se rappelait d'une seule autre personne qu'elle avait aidé de son plein gré ces derniers mois écoulés : Mrs Williams.

Alors, ce devait être ce fameux mari qui lui avait offert la boule de cristal, conclut-elle. Ses yeux scannèrent rapidement la lettre à nouveau et se posèrent sur la signature.

**__****Jareth Quinn**_**  
**_**__****Roi des Kobolds**

Des Kobolds ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Pourquoi Mrs Williams avait un nom de famille différent de son mari ? Et pourquoi avaient-ils contacté le directeur de l'école ? Roi des Kobolds... se pourrait-il que Mrs Williams était de la royauté ? Harmony se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Tant de questions et aucunes réponses en vue. Elle soupira et mit la lettre de côté. Puis elle baissa les yeux sur le cadeau. Et poussa une exclamation qui attira l'attention des animaux.

~ _Qu'y a-t-il ?_ questionna Snack en se tortillant vers elle pendant que Hedwige laissa échapper un hululement interrogatif.

Elle les ignora.

D'une main tremblante, elle s'empara du contenu du colis.

#

_1er Septembre 1991__  
Cher journal,____  
____Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour ! Je suis si excitée ! À quoi va ressembler Poudlard ? En quoi est-ce différent d'une école normale, en dehors du fait qu'elle est magique ? Comment seront les autres enfants là-bas ? Seront-ils aussi anormaux que moi ? Arriverais-je à m'en faire des amis ? Dudley ne sera pas là, cette fois, pour m'empêcher de me faire des amis, alors ça devrait aller, j'espère.____  
____Ah ! Il ne faudrait pas que j'oublie de mettre le cadeau de Mrs Williams !_

#

Regardant son reflet dans la vitre de la fenêtre de sa chambre, Harmony toucha d'un air absent le présent, jugeant les différences dans son apparence physique.

Pour être honnête, elle n'en voyait pas beaucoup.

Elle avait toujours été petite et maigre pour son âge, elle flottait dans ses vêtements et cela n'avait guère changé avec l'effet de l'objet. Son visage restait mince et ses yeux étaient toujours vert. La cicatrice qu'elle portait sur le front était fine et gardait la forme d'un éclair.

Par contre, ses cheveux noirs étaient devenus plus courts et plus indisciplinés que d'habitude, et en penchant un peu la tête sur le coté, elle pouvait apercevoir que l'arrière était hérissée. Nerveuse, elle passa une main sur ses cheveux, les décoiffant davantage. Elle ne sentait pas ses deux couettes. Elles avaient bel et bien disparu.

L'illusion était complète.

Les instructions étaient claires, les autres ne verraient rien d'anormal mais elle se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait, après tout, jamais aimé mentir, même si elle était douée pour détourner une attention non voulue. Enfin, qui vivra verra, pensa-t-elle en s'emparant du poignet de sa valise et de la cage d'Hedwige, Snack caché confortablement dans d'une poche intérieure qu'elle avait cousu elle-même pour lui dans tous ses hauts.

Avant de quitter le seuil de sa chambre – prison, insinua son esprit – elle se rappela de défaire l'enchantement de l'artéfact. Après tout, elle ne pensait pas que les Dursley le prendraient bien si un garçon sortait au lieu de leur nièce, même si ledit garçon avait des airs familiers.

#

___Hagrid avait oublié de me dire comment se rendre sur le quai de la gare ! Et les Dursley ne m'ont pas aidé, au contraire, ils se sont bien moqués de moi et ne m'ont même pas dit au revoir avant de partir. Je m'y attendais, je sais comment ils sont avec moi mais... il n'empêche que ça me fait toujours mal à la poitrine. Je ne vais pas pleurer ! Rien ne sert de pleurer sur le lait renversé, ce serait juste du gâchis !____  
____En tout cas, si cette famille aux cheveux roux flamboyants n'était pas apparue..._

#

Harmony se fraya un chemin parmi la foule jusqu'au dernier wagon où elle trouva enfin un compartiment vide. Elle posa d'abord la cage d'Hedwige à l'intérieur du wagon, puis elle essaya de hisser sa valise sur le marchepied mais elle ne parvint qu'à la laisser tomber sur son pied.

— On peut t'aider ? demanda l'un des jumeaux roux qu'elle avait suivis à travers la barrière.

— Je veux bien, répondit-elle, le souffle court.

— Hé, Fred, viens nous donner un coup de main.

Avec l'aide des jumeaux, elle parvint à s'installer avec sa valise dans un coin du compartiment libre. Elle les remercia.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda soudain l'un des jumeaux en montrant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'elle avait dévoilée par inadvertance en relevant d'un doigt une mèche de cheveux trempés de sueur.

— Ça alors ! s'exclama l'autre frère. Ce ne serait pas...

— Si, c'est sûrement lui, dit le premier jumeau. C'est bien ça ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la brune.

— Pardon ? demanda celle-ci, complètement perdue.

— Harry Potter, dirent en chœur les deux frères.

Harmony mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'ils parlaient d'elle.

— Oui, oui, c'est lui, répondit-elle avant de se corriger. Enfin, je veux dire... c'est moi.

Les deux frères la regardèrent bouche bée et la jeune fille se sentit rougir. Allaient-ils remarquer quelque chose d'étrange ? À son grand soulagement, une voix retentit à la porte du wagon.

— Fred ? George ? Vous êtes là ?

— On arrive, M'man.

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à la brunette, les jumeaux se hâtèrent de redescendre sur le quai. Harmony s'assit dans le coin près de la fenêtre. À demi-cachée, elle pouvait observer et entendre la famille aux cheveux roux sans être vue. Snack sortit de la manche gauche de son tee-shirt.

~ _Que fais-tu ? Tu n'es plus chez _eux_, tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher isssi._

Elle n'avait pas besoin de demander qui étaient ces « eux » dont il parlait.

— Je recueille des informations.

Elle était curieuse : à quoi ressemblait une famille de sorciers ? En quoi était-ce différent d'une famille de Moldus, en dehors de la magie ? Était-ce comme chez les Dursley qui chouchoutaient leur fils inconditionnellement ?

— Ron, dit la mère en sortant un mouchoir, tu as quelque chose sur le nez.

Le plus jeune des garçons roux essaya de se dérober mais sa mère l'attrapa par le bras et se mit à lui frotter le bout du nez._ Je me demande si Maman m'aurait embêtée comme ça_, songea la fille avant de se rendre compte vers où ses pensées la dirigeaient. Elle se secoua mentalement, refusant de se laisser abattre. Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite Snack se chamailler avec Hedwige pendant qu'elle continuait à espionner la famille de sorciers.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, après le départ du train, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et le plus jeune des frères aux cheveux roux entra. Harmony s'empressa de fourrer le serpent sous son tee-shirt.

— J'peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-il en montrant le siège en face d'elle. Y a plus de places nulle part.

La fille aux cheveux sombres hocha la tête et le garçon s'assit. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil puis se tourna du côté de la fenêtre d'un air indifférent. Il avait toujours une tache noire sur le bout du nez. Elle se demanda si le prévenir qu'il avait encore la saleté serait la moindre des politesses, puis elle se demanda si cela le vexerait. Elle décida finalement de s'abstenir du moindre commentaire. Elle ne voulait pas s'aliéner son potentiel premier ami sorcier, après tout.

#

___Ron Weasley est un garçon intéressant. Beaucoup plus intéressant que celui que j'ai rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse, à mon avis. Les Weasley sont certainement l'une de ces vieilles familles de sorciers auxquelles il faisait allusion.____  
____Cinq frères et une sœur... j'envie Ron un peu, il ne doit pas se sentir beaucoup seul chez lui, même s'il n'a pas l'air de trouver ça super. En tout cas, j'aime bien leur cheveux flamboyants. Je sais ! C'est décidé, je vais le surnommer ____Poil-de-Carotte____ si jamais on devient ami, parce qu'il paraît que des amis se donnent des surnoms ! Je lui demanderai de m'en donner un en retour !_

#

Le train était sorti de Londres, à présent. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent silencieux, contemplant les vaches et les moutons qui paissaient dans les prés, le long de la voie. Vers midi et demi, ils entendirent un chariot tintinnabuler dans le couloir du wagon et une jeune femme souriante fit glisser la porte du compartiment.

— Vous désirez quelque chose, les enfants ? demanda-t-elle en montrant les marchandises disposées sur le chariot.

Harmony, qui n'avait pas pris de petit déjeuner, se leva d'un bond. Ron, les oreilles à nouveau écarlates, marmonna qu'il avait apporté des sandwichs. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait les poches pleines d'argent et elle était décidée à s'en servir pour s'acheter autant de barres de chocolat qu'il lui plairait. Mais en examinant les friandises que vendait la jeune femme, elle s'aperçut qu'elles lui étaient totalement inconnues. Comme elle ne voulait rien manquer, elle acheta un peu de tout.

Le jeune roux ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elle revint avec ses acquisitions et les étala sur la banquette.

— T'as faim ?

— Je suis affamée, confirma-t-elle en mordant avidement dans une Patacitrouille.

Il était en train de déballer un paquet qui contenait quatre sandwiches. Il en prit un et fit la grimace.

— Ma mère oublie toujours que j'ai horreur du corned-beef, soupira-t-il.

— Si tu veux, je te l'échange contre ce qui te plaira, offrit-elle, se sentant mal à l'aise d'être la seule à pouvoir manger toutes ces confiseries.

— Il faut surtout pas manger ça, c'est tout sec, avertit-il. Ma mère n'a pas beaucoup le temps de faire la cuisine, nous sommes cinq enfants à la maison.

— Vas-y, sers-toi, proposa-t-elle, ravie de pouvoir partager quelque chose avec un autre être humain pour la première fois de sa vie.

C'était un sentiment vraiment très agréable que d'être assise là avec Ron, mangeant ensemble des gâteries, gâteaux et bonbons qu'elle avait acheté, délaissant les sandwichs à présent oubliés de Ron.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en montrant un paquet de Chocogrenouilles. Ce ne sont pas de vraies grenouilles, j'espère ?

— Non, rassura-t-il, mais regarde la carte qui est à l'intérieur, j'en fais collection. Il me manque Agrippa.

— La carte ? répéta-t-elle, intriguée.

— Dans chaque paquet de Chocogrenouille, il y a une carte sur un sorcier ou une sorcière célèbre. Moi, j'en ai déjà cinq cents, mais il m'en manque encore quelques-unes. Agrippa et Ptolémée, par exemple.

Elle ouvrit un paquet et aperçut une grenouille en chocolat. Elle entendit Snack hisser sous ses vêtements mais elle l'ignora pour le moment, la bestiole chocolatée ayant actuellement son entière attention. Elle bougeait comme si elle était vivante ! Ses yeux s'arrondirent tandis qu'ils suivirent du regard la créature qui s'échappa du paquet en sautant sur le verre de la fenêtre et s'y colla dessus.

— Regarde ! s'exclama le garçon d'une voix alarmée.

La grenouille s'avança vers la petite ouverture et sauta de nouveau. Harmony la vit se faire emporter par le vent, prise par la vitesse du train.

— Oh ! C'est pas de chance ! se lamenta Ron. Normalement, elles ne peuvent faire qu'un seul grand bond !

_Je suis sûre qu'il aurait voulu la manger_, pensa-t-elle, amusée, en baissant les yeux vers ce qui restait du paquet. Elle trouva la carte. Elle montrait la photo d'un homme avec des lunettes en demi-lune, un long nez aquilin, une chevelure argentée, une barbe et une moustache. Sous le portrait était écrit le nom du personnage : Albus Dumbledore.

— C'est lui, Dumbledore ? s'exclama la jeune fille.

— Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ? Tiens, passe-moi un autre Chocogrenouille, j'y trouverai peut-être une carte qui me manque.

Elle retourna la carte, lut le texte inscrit derrière, puis elle regarda à nouveau la photo et fut stupéfaite de constater que Dumbledore avait disparu.

— Il est parti ! s'écria-t-elle, incrédule.

— Tu croyais tout de même pas qu'il resterait là toute la journée, dit le roux sur le ton de l'évidence. Mais t'en fais pas, il va revenir. Oh non, je suis encore tombé sur Morgane ! gémit-il. J'en avais déjà six... Tu la veux ? Tu pourras commencer une collection.

Il regarda avec envie la pile de Chocogrenouilles qui attendaient d'être ouverts.

— N'hésite pas à te servir, encouragea-t-elle. Tu sais, chez les Moldus, les gens restent immobiles sur leurs photos, expliqua-t-elle.

— Ah bon ? Ils vont jamais faire un tour ? demanda-t-il, étonné. Ça, c'est vraiment bizarre.

_Bienvenue dans le club. Ce qui est normal pour toi est bizarre pour moi. Et vice versa... c'est donc ça, ce qu'on appelle le choc des cultures ? _La brunette vit alors Dumbledore reprendre sa place sur la photo et lui adresser un petit sourire. Des petits cris ressemblant à des couinements se firent entendre.

~ _Un rat !_ siffla Snack. _Laisssse-moi le manger !_

Harmony tapota discrètement sur son compagnon, lui intimant silencieusement de se taire. Un gros rat gris grignotait dans une des boites de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue sur les genoux du garçon aux cheveux flamboyants.

— Au fait, j'te présente Croûtard. Il est pitoyable, non ?

Elle acquiesça. Le rat n'était vraiment pas mignon à voir.

— Hier, j'ai essayé de lui jeter un sort, je voulais changer sa couleur en jaune pour le rendre un peu plus drôle, mais ça n'a pas marché. Je vais te montrer. Regarde...

Il fouilla dans sa valise et en sortit une vieille baguette magique tout abîmée. Quelque chose de blanc brillait à son extrémité.

**— **Elle est tellement vieille que le poil de licorne commence à sortir.

Au moment où il brandissait sa baguette, un garçon joufflu que Harmony avait déjà vu sur le quai 9¾ entra dans le compartiment, les yeux larmoyants, accompagné d'une fille vêtue de sa robe de Poudlard. Elle avait d'épais cheveux châtains ébouriffés et de grandes dents.

— Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien, dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

— Il n'arrête pas de s'échapper, se lamenta le garçon.

— Il va sûrement revenir, tenta de le consoler Harmony.

— On n'a rien vu du tout, répondit en même temps le roux.

Mais la fille ne l'écoutait pas. Elle regardait la baguette magique qu'il tenait à la main.

— Tu étais en train de faire de la magie ? demanda-t-elle. Voyons ça.

Elle s'assit sur la banquette en face de Harmony. Ron sembla pris au dépourvu mais il s'éclaircit la gorge afin de reprendre où il en était.

— Bon, dit-il, allons y :  
_Soleil, jonquille et mimosa,  
Que ce gros vilain rat  
En jaune soit colorié  
De la tête jusqu'aux pieds !_

Il agita sa baguette. La boite de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue fut éjectée et le rat émit un couinement de surprise mais rien d'autre ne se produisit. Aucun changement de couleur, Croûtard était toujours aussi gris. Il croisa le regard déçu de Harmony et haussa les épaules avant de s'emparer d'un paquet de Fondants du Chaudron.

— C'est ça que tu appelles jeter un sort ? dit l'intruse d'une voix sceptique. Pas très brillant comme résultat. Moi, j'ai essayé de jeter des sorts pour m'entraîner – des sorts faciles, bien sûr – et à chaque fois, ça a marché.

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa entre les deux yeux de Harmony qui louchèrent automatiquement dessus.

— Par exemple..._ Oculus Reparo_, incanta-t-elle en touchant le milieu des lunettes du bout de sa baguette magique.

La travestie laissa échapper une exclamation de crainte et sentit ses muscles se tendre par anticipation. Le ruban adhésif rafistolant ses lunettes disparut. Elle les retira pour mieux les regarder et écarquilla grand les yeux. Sa paire de lunettes était à présent comme neuve ! Elle échangea un autre regard avec Ron, puis elle remit ses lunettes sur le nez tout en exprimant ses remerciement à l'autre brune.

— C'est mieux comme ça, non ? Personne n'est sorcier dans ma famille, j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie en recevant ma lettre, mais j'étais tellement contente ! On m'a dit que c'était la meilleure école de sorcellerie. J'ai déjà appris par cœur tous les livres qui sont au programme, j'espère que ce sera suffisant pour débuter. Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et vous ?

Hermione avait dit tout cela très rapidement, sans reprendre son souffle. La fille aux cheveux plus sombre jeta un coup œil à Ron et fut soulagée. Son expression stupéfaite montrait que lui non plus n'avait pas appris par cœur tous les livres du programme.

— Je m'appelle Ron Weasley, marmonna le roux, la bouche pleine.

— Enchantée, moi, c'est Harry Potter, se présenta-t-elle après un moment d'hésitation.

— Nom d'une chouette, c'est vrai ? s'exclama Hermione, ignorant le timide «Je suis Neville Londubat, si ça intéresse quelqu'un... » de l'autre enfant. Je sais tout sur toi, j'ai lu quelques livres supplémentaires pour ma culture générale et je peux te dire qu'on parle de toi dans _Histoire de la magie moderne_, _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire_ et _Les Grands Événements de la sorcellerie au XXe siècle_.

— Vraiment ? fit Harmony, abasourdie.

**— **Tu ne savais pas ? Si c'était à moi que c'était arrivé, j'aurais lu tous les livres où on en parlait, affirma l'autre fille. Vous savez dans quelle maison vous serez ? Moi, j'espère bien aller chez les Gryffondor, ça m'a l'air d'être la meilleure. On m'a dit que Dumbledore y a fait toutes ses études, mais les Serdaigle ne doivent pas être mal non plus. Enfin, bon, dit-elle en se relevant, on va essayer de retrouver le crapaud de Neville. Vous feriez bien de mettre vos robes de sorcier, vous deux, on ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Et elle s'en alla en emmenant le garçon joufflu abandonné par son crapaud.

— J'espère en tout cas qu'elle sera pas dans la même maison que moi, celle-là, grommela Ron un rangeant sa baguette magique dans sa valise. Complètement idiot, ce sortilège. C'est George qui me l'a appris, il devait savoir que ça marchait pas.

La brunette lui demanda d'en dire un peu plus sur les maisons de Poudlard, ce que le garçon fit avec joie. Ils parlèrent de divers sujets, dont la tentative de vol chez Gringotts. Il commençait tout juste à lui expliquer ce qu'était le Quidditch lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, ce n'étaient ni Neville Londubat le garçon sans crapaud, ni Hermione Granger la fille bavarde.

Trois élèves de Poudlard entrèrent et Harmony reconnut parmi eux, celui se trouvant au milieu, le garçon au teint pâle dont elle avait fait la connaissance dans la boutique de vêtement de Madame Guipure.

§

Depuis qu'il était monté dans le Poudlard Express, Drago n'avait pu s'empêcher de chercher inconsciemment du regard la fille qu'il avait rencontré dans la boutique de prêt-à-porter. Chaque fille aux cheveux sombres qu'il apercevait, il vérifiait si celle-ci possédait des yeux vert. Peu importe si cette dernière portait des lunettes ou non, c'était la couleur des yeux qu'il essayait de voir en priorité.

Mais les heures passaient et il ne l'avait toujours pas retrouvée.

Il tenta alors d'ignorer la déception grandissante à l'intérieur de lui. _Tant pis_, essaya-t-il de se consoler lui-même, _de toute façon, il y a des_ c_hances que je la revois à Poudlard._

— Chercherais-tu quelqu'un, Malefoy ?

Il croisa le regard amusé d'un garçon à la peau mate assis sur la banquette en face de lui.

— Non, pas vraiment, Zabini, dit-il prudemment.

— Vraiment ? fit le garçon filiforme installé à sa gauche. Alors, pour quelle raison scrutais-tu toutes ces filles ? Nous ne sommes pas aveugle, tu sais.

Une partie de Drago était un peu impressionnée, le reste très ennuyé car Théodore Nott n'avait pas quitté des yeux le livre qu'il tenait d'une main, sa joue étant posée de façon avachie sur l'autre main pliée en un poing.

— J'ai remarqué que tu dévisageais particulièrement les filles aux cheveux noirs, ajouta Blaise Zabini sur le ton de la conversation.

— C'est donc ton genre, Drago ? Je ne savais pas ! s'exclama Théodore avec une surprise feinte.

Le blond sentit ses joues se chauffer mais il parvint à prendre un air nonchalant.

— Si vous tenez tant à savoir, dit-il d'une voix traînante, c'est parce que je dois chercher une personne spécifique. Avec des cheveux sombres.

_Maintenant, laissons-les arriver à une conclusion par eux-mêmes avec cette unique information_, pensa le jeune Malefoy en ricanant. Comme il l'avait prévu, il vit un éclair de compréhension traverser les yeux de Zabini et Théodore.

— Tes parents t'ont dit de chercher une potentielle fiancée ? Aussi tôt ? dit le garçon efflanqué, décollant enfin de son bouquin pour tourner des yeux ronds vers Drago.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien. Ils prirent donc son silence pour une confirmation._ Mieux vaut qu'ils croient que je suis obligé de me trouver une promise plutôt que la moquerie que je risque de subir s'ils pensent que j'ai un « béguin »_, se dit-il. _Ce qui est bien évidemment faux, bien sûr. Je n'ai _pas_ le béguin pour el- pour qui que ce soit !_

— Mais pourquoi... des cheveux... sombres ? demanda tout à coup Gregory Goyle entre deux bouchées de Baguettes magiques à la réglisse.

À côté de lui, mâchouillant goulûment des Ballongommes du Bullard, Vincent Crabbe hocha la tête pour faire comprendre qu'il se posait lui aussi la question. Les trois autres garçons prirent une mine dégoûtée face à la démonstration de travail de la mâchoire à lequel les brutes épaisses s'adonnaient de façon enthousiaste devant leur regard.

— C'est sûrement parce que la mère de Drago est une Black, offrit Théodore en guise d'explication. Les cheveux sombres sont une caractéristique héréditaire de la famille Black. Peut-être qu'elle veut avoir une belle-fille qui lui rappelle sa famille d'origine ?

— Si tu te cherches déjà _una sposa_, surtout avec cette caractéristique, je peux te présenter à mes sœurs, proposa Zabini en se penchant vers le blond avec un air intéressé. Tu as beaucoup de choix parmi elles.

— Pardon ? fit Drago, confus.

— Tu le sais, insista le noiraud, des demi-sœurs, j'en ai plein.

— Non, ça, je l'avais déjà compris ! s'écria le garçon au teint pâle, exaspéré. Quel est ce mot étrange que tu as utilisé ?

— Ce mot étrange ? Quel mot étrange ?

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, ouna sou... soupe-au... za ? questionna lentement Gregory, à son grand soulagement.

C'était exactement ce mot étrange que Drago ne comprenait pas. Au moins, il était content qu'il n'ait pas à reformuler sa question.

— Ah, ça ! Il faut être plus précis quand tu demandes quelque chose, Malefoy ! Regarde, Goyle s'y prend mieux que toi !

_Je n'aurai pas à le demander du tout si tu pouvais parler correctement l'anglais !_ fulmina-t-il.

— C'est un mot italien qui signifie « une fiancée », intervint le jeune Nott, sentant que son ami d'enfance était en train de s'énerver.

— Je sais que tu possèdes quelques origines italiennes, Zabini, dit Drago d'une voix traînante, mais tu es en Angleterre, donc parle Anglais !

Les sourcils froncés, Zabini ouvrit la bouche mais Théodore ne lui laissa guère le temps de prononcer le moindre mot.

— Si nous devions suivre cette logique, Drago, nous serions bientôt obligé de commencer à parler Écossais. Puisque Poudlard se situe en Écosse.

Le garçon au teint bronzé n'ajouta rien de plus mais le blondinet devinait que ce dernier devait être en train de rire sous cape.

— Dans quel camp tu te trouves, toi ? interrogea-t-il, les yeux plissés. _Tu es censé être mon ami, Théo !_

Le rat de bibliothèque eut l'audace de s'adosser confortablement avant de retourner dans sa lecture avec un air blasé, faisant comme s'il ne sentait pas le regard noir posé sur lui.

— Je suis dans le camp du bon sens, voyons ! dit-il en tournant une page.

Plus tard, ils entendirent une commotion. Il paraissait que le renommé Harry Potter était dans le train. Drago décida d'aller à sa rencontre. Une connexion de plus n'était pas plus mal. Plus particulièrement si cette dernière était une célébrité. Son père serait content s'il parvenait à se lier d'amitié avec lui.

— Crabbe. Goyle. On y va ! ordonna-t-il.

Les deux interpellés se levèrent aussitôt. Ils avaient l'air excités. Ils venaient tout juste de finir leur dernier paquet de friandises, alors ils commençaient à s'ennuyer. Après avoir envoyé un « _À_ tout à l'heure » distrait à Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, il quitta le compartiment, Vincent et Gregory flanqués à chacun de ses côtés.

Après avoir visité maintes et maintes wagons, ils arrivèrent vers la fin du Poudlard Express. Un pleurnichard et une fille aux dents proéminents en sortirent. Drago dut retenir une grimace en voyant le garçon renifler et essuyer son nez dégoulinant sur sa manche. Il allait leur crier d'apprendre à se nettoyer lorsqu'il attrapa le nom de Harry Potter dans leur conversation.

Enfin ! Il était sur la bonne voie.

— Ôtez-vous de mon chemin ! aboya-t-il, les faisant sursauter.

Il posa une main moite sur la porte du dernier compartiment, ignorant le « Quel rustre ! » ronchonné par la fille-castor. Puis, il poussa.

Deux yeux métalliques rencontrèrent deux yeux vert brillant derrière une paire de grosses lunettes rondes.

Son cœur fit un bond si immense qu'il crut qu'il allait s'échapper de sa poitrine. Pendant un instant, il pensa qu'il avait fini par retrouver la jeune fille de chez Madame Guipure. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que l'enfant devant lui avait des cheveux plus courts et plus désordonnés, un visage plus mince – la fille était bien joufflue à côté de celui-ci –, que ses lunettes étaient dépourvues d'un ruban adhésif et qu'elles semblaient en bien meilleur état que celles d'Harmony.

Mais étrangement, il ne ressentit pas de la déception.

Au contraire, la sensation qu'il avait eu en présence de la fille aux yeux d'émeraude, il l'avait en ce moment avec le garçon dont les yeux étaient tout aussi verts. Il remarqua une fine ligne dépasser d'une mèche noire sur le front du garçon. _La fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair... c'est donc lui._

— Alors, c'est vrai ? lança-t-il. On dit partout que Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, confirma Potter.

Remarquant que Potter regardait ses deux compagnons derrière lui, il fit les présentations.

— Lui, c'est Crabbe et l'autre, c'est Goyle, dit-il d'un air détaché. Moi, je m'appelle Malefoy, s'introduisit-il d'une voix fière, Drago Malefoy.

Le garçon aux cheveux roux se trouvant derrière Potter eut une toux discrète qui ressemblait à un ricanement. Drago tourna les yeux vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

— Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tien, dit-il dédaigneusement en le regardant de la tête aux pieds. Un rouquin, et des vêtements de seconde main. Mon père m'a parlé de vous. Tu es forcément un _Weasley_.

Il avait craché le nom comme s'il s'agissait d'un insulte. Le Weasley en question s'arrêta aussitôt de rire. Le blond sourit, ravi de son effet, et se tourna à nouveau vers le garçon maigrelet.

— Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, dit-il en regardant ostensiblement du coin de l'œil le traître à son sang, je peux te donner des conseils.

Il tendit la main et découvrit qu'il n'avait été autant excité et impatient de serrer la main d'autrui. Mais Potter refusa de la serrer. Il se contentait de lui parler froidement.

— Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux.

Les joues pâles de Draco rougirent légèrement tandis qu'il sentit l'épine du rejet venir le transpercer. Il avait mal à la poitrine. Son cœur se serrait douloureusement.

_Est-ce qu'il... vient vraiment de dire ça ? À moi... un Malefoy ?_ Colère et humiliation prirent place à côté de la blessure, cherchant à la remplir, la panser. Personne ne refusait un Malefoy sans conséquence !

— Si j'étais toi, je serais un peu plus prudent, Potter, dit-il lentement. Si tu n'es pas plus poli, tu vas finir comme tes parents. Eux aussi ont manqué de prudence. Si tu traînes avec de la racaille comme les Weasley, ils finiront par déteindre sur toi.

Le reste devint flou pour lui. Tout s'était déroulé si vite devant ses yeux.

Vincent et Gregory s'avançant de façon menaçante vers Weasley et Potter.

Potter le regardant avec un air de défi, les yeux brillant d'aversion – bien qu'il ne se l'avoua pas à lui-même – le blessèrent.

Et Gregory se fit mordre par un rat après avoir plongé la main dans le tas de Chocogrenouilles.

Alors qu'il retournait d'un pas brusque à son compartiment, bousculant au passage la fille-castor qui revenait, alertée par le vacarme qu'ils avaient dû causer, tout ce dont il se souvint était qu'il détestait – non, _haïssait _Potter.

Il se jura dans sa tête, puis dans son cœur, l'esprit embrumé par la rage et bouillonnant de rancœur, qu'il ferait de la vie de Harry Potter un enfer.

§

Les trois garçons s'éclipsèrent aussitôt, craignant sans doute que d'autres rats se soient cachés parmi les friandises. Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione Granger arriva à son tour dans le compartiment.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ? demanda-t-elle avec un ton exigeant en voyant les friandises étalées par terre et Ron qui tenait Croûtard par la queue.

— Je crois bien qu'il est assommé, dit-il d'une voix inquiète.

Il examina le rat de plus près.

— Ça, c'est incroyable ! s'exclama-t-il. Il n'est pas assommé, il s'est tout simplement rendormi !

En effet, le rat dormait paisiblement.

—Tu le connaissais déjà, ce Malefoy ? demanda-t-il à Harmony.

La binoclarde lui raconta sa rencontre avec lui sur le Chemin de Traverse. En omettant certains détails, bien entendu.

— J'ai entendu parler de sa famille, dit Ron d'un air sombre. Ils ont été parmi les premiers à revenir de notre côté quand Tu-Sais-Qui a disparu. Ils ont prétendu qu'ils avaient été victimes d'un mauvais sort, mais mon père n'y croit pas. Il dit que le père de Malefoy n'a pas besoin de mauvais sort pour se mettre dans le camp des forces du Mal.

Cela donnait à Harmony des raisons de plus de vouloir éviter le garçon au teint pâle. Hermione, qui en avait assez d'être ignorée, parla :

— Vous feriez bien de vous changer. Je suis allée voir le machiniste dans la locomotive et il m'a dit que nous étions presque arrivés. Vous ne vous êtes quand même pas battus, j'espère ? Vous cherchez les ennuis avant même qu'on soit là-bas !

— C'est Croûtard qui s'est battu, pas nous, répliqua le roux en lui lançant un regard noir. Ça ne t'ennuierait pas de nous laisser tranquilles pendant qu'on se change ?

— D'accord, je m'en vais, dit-elle d'un air hautain. J'étais venue vous voir parce que les autres ne font que des bêtises, ils courent dans le couloir comme des idiots et toi, tu as une saleté sur le nez, si tu veux savoir.

Ron lui adressa un regard féroce tandis qu'elle sortait du compartiment. Harmony se dit qu'elle avait bien fait de ne pas lui en avertir si cela aurait été sa réaction pendant qu'elle le regardait se frotter furieusement son nez avant de jeter de nouveau un regard noir par où la fille aux cheveux de broussaille était sortie.

#

_Quel... quel... c'était quoi le mot déjà, celui que ma tante utilise quand elle trouve quelqu'un malpoli ? Ah oui ! Quel goujat ! (est-ce que c'est vraiment le bon mot?) C'est sûr et certain maintenant ! Je refuse d'être placée dans la même maison que cet horrible blondinet !_

_~À SUIVRE~_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Tout d'abord, pour répondre un commentaire anonyme, je suis un peu confus. Je me suis relu et je constate que je n'ai annoncé nulle part que Neville est une fille. Le seul personnage canon à avoir subi un Gender-Flip (un changement de sexe pour ceux ou celle qui ne connaissent pas ce terme anglais) est Harry Potter. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention pour le moment de faire cela avec un autre personnage du livre.

Si vous vous demandez pourquoi l'extrait du journal intime d'Harmony est plus court à la fin du chapitre comparé à celui du début, c'est parce qu'elle est trop énervée pour écrire correctement tous ses pensées, et que c'est bientôt le moment de descendre du train. Alors qu'elle avait une grande partie des vacances d'été pour écrire celui du début.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de la caractérisation de Blaise Zabini et de Théodore Nott ? Ils ne sont pas beaucoup apparus dans les romans, alors c'était plutôt difficile d'écrire sur eux. Je me suis débrouillé comme je pouvais, en prenant en compte le peu d'informations que J.K. Rowling a laissé sur le site de Pottermore et sur le Wikia de Harry Potter.  
D'après l'auteur, Théodore Nott est plus intelligent que Drago, alors je l'ai rendu plus tranchant dans ses répartis, et plus sarcastique car je ne voulais pas faire de lui un "Hermione n°2". Quant à Blaise Zabini, sa mère est célèbre pour sa beauté et pour s'être mariée sept fois, alors j'ai pensé que ce serait intéressant s'il n'était pas fils unique.  
J'ai écrit la scène de discussion des futures Serpentard avant qu'ils ne soient Répartis afin de montrer comment se comporte Drago avec les autres avant qu'il ne parte à la rencontre de Harry Potter. Comment m'en suis-je sorti ?

Avez-vous passé un bon moment à lire ? J'espère que oui !

Au prochain chapitre !


End file.
